Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Gamer
by JMA Blazer
Summary: Naruto has been abused by the villagers because of the Nine Tailed Fox and used by Mizuki to steal the Forbidden Scroll. What if, instead of learning the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, he found a contract inside the Scroll, a contract that led to him becoming the next Ninja Gamer. Slight AU. Indefinite Hiatus.
1. Prologue Part 1 - The Next Gamer Emerges

**Hey guys, JMA here with a new fanfic. This time it's a Gamer fic. I actually have RallenXIII to thank for inspiration and his help in writing this. You should read his fic: Story of a Fuinjutsu Master, it's really good. Anyway, hope you enjoy and reviews make me happy so please send one my way. I wasn't even planning on posting today but since it'd Friday the 13th, I couldn't help mysel** **f**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor The Gamer, not even do I own my inspiration. That belongs to God.**

Naruto Uzumaki, the orange jumpsuit wearing blonde and blue eyed twelve year old boy, is currently running through a forest with a large green tinted scroll in his right arm. He eventually stops at a clearing, looks around and grins before opening the scroll.

"When I learn a technique from here, they'll have to pass me and I'll be one step closer to becoming Hokage."

Inside the scroll, he sees multiple jutsu. Jutsu ranging from the Multi Shadow Clone, that he immediately ignores as it's a Clone Jutsu, to jutsu like the Impure World Resurection. That one sent a shiver down his spine just by looking at it. He scrolls down, ignoring everything else until he comes to the bottom of the scroll. A jutsu that seemed like a contract more than anything else. Having scrolled through most of the scroll, he decides to look at the contract.

 **The Gamer**

 **An ability not for the faint-hearted. Once you sign this contract in blood, your life will turn into that of a video game character.**

"A video game character? What's that?"

 **Everyday events turn into quests that make you stronger just by doing them. Great pain, like breaking an arm that usually cripples, can merely be shrugged off and a good night's sleep can restore you back to 100% from even chakra exhaustion.**

"Wait what? That's awesome! I'm definitely signing." He says excitedly and in a Naruto classic move, he ignores the rest of the contract and goes straight to the bottom. Unfortunately, he forgets the most important detail.

"How do I make myself bleed?" He looks around frustratedly in a frantic motion, trying to find something to cut himself with. Luckily, he hears a clanging sound coming from his pocket. Hopeful, he dugs into his pockets and finds a kunai. Elated, he cuts his thumb, too excited to really feel it. He uses it to sign the contract. Initially nothing happens, so he groans.

"WHO IN THE HELL WROTE A PRANK IN THE-"

His rant is interrupted when his eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls, unconsious.

*

Regaining consiousness, he feels his body on the floor and pushes himself up, grumbling the whole way. Now up, he takes a look around to find himself in a black abyss of some sort. Curious, he shouts out:

"Hello! Is anybody there?"

Almost as if to answer his call, a light engulfs him. In terms of actual shine, it's pretty dim but going from total darkness to light requires some adjustment. Blinking, he opens his eyes to see himself back in the Leaf Village time barely passed. Indigant, he starts another rant:

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT JUTSU DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! WHY I OUTTA-"

Alas, the boy's never able to finish his rants as he's interrupted by a blur rushing past him. The blur is soon followed by a crowd villagers screaming with pitchforks and all kinds of primitive weapons. Recognising the telltale signs of a mob, he chases after them, remembering his own experiences with mobs. He catches up relatively easily but his eyes widen and he skids to a stop when he sees who they're chasing.

"That's... me. But I'm right here. What's going on?!"

Now enraged at the events. Now that he's closer, he can hear their screams clearly.

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

"Come back here so you can pay for killing our families!"

The mob is chasing another him, even if it's an imposter, with pitchforks screaming insults at him for existing. This is just like that time. Just thinking about it shakes him up but he ignores it in favour of saving the boy- him- whatever. His wasted time allows the mob to gain on him. Determination coming off of Naruto in waves, he rushes to the boy and manages to get to him before the mob does, filling him with hope.

"I'm not gonna let that happen to anyone else!"

Only to have that hope taken away and replaced with despair as he completely goes through the boy as the mob manages to catch him. Desperate to stop them, he tries to push them away, only to go through them as well. Tears shining in his eyes at his apparent helplessness, Naruto keeps trying anyway and in his efforts, he sees that his imposter is younger. Naruto's features were there in the boy, only younger. Almost the same age he was when he.. was.. attacked...

"No way..."

It all fits, in a sickening way. The mob, their cruel insults, his younger imposter's form, even the place that it happened in. He could never forget this horrible day. Recognition in his eyes as he realises what happened. Somehow, this contract brought these memories. Even now the younger blonde's cries of help could be heard amidst the jeers of the mob.

"Who would help you, monster?"

The worst thing, the thing that actually brings Naruto to tears is that they were right. No one helped him that night. Not even he who actually wants to help can. With a tearful expression, he is forced to bear the pain of watching this. After watching for what felt like hours, the memories finally fade and the setting changes to some kind of sewer with a cage. He gets up from his knees, when did he even fall, and takes a look around. Emotionally drained, he discovers the true size with an apathic expression. A gigantic cage.

 **"Impressive isn't it?"**

He turns to find the source of the voice: a pale old man with purple eyes wearing a white kimono. When Naruto doesn't respond, he continues:

 **"So tell me young one, now that you've been reminded on how cruel the Hidden Leaf is to you, how do you feel?"**

Naruto clenches his fists, scowl immediately showing: "That was YOU!? YOU SHOWED ME THOSE MEMORIES!?"

 **"I did."** He responds calmly. **"And how do you feel?"**

"PISSED BEYOND COMPARISON!" He screams as he charges the mysterious old man, fists cocked back. The old man stares at Naruto and he suddenly freezes mid charge. He starts struggling, trying to get out of this invisible hold. "Ugh! Let me go!"

 **"Your anger is not with me, young one, but the Hidden Leaf."**

Naruto's struggling lessens as he contemplates the old man's words, calming down and eventually stopping. "You're right."

 **"What if I told you I could give you the power to destroy the Hidden Leaf?"**

"I-" He stops, considering the situation. No one in the Leaf likes him. His classmates think he's a loser, the village thinks he's a monster. He could destroy them and bring an end to his suffering. A flash of the Ichiraku family stops him there. Could he kill them? Of course not! They're just trying to survive, just like him. They gave him service and paid for it with a lack of customers. The only reason they're still open is for him. That's when he makes his decision.

"I'd change the system!"

 **"Oh?"** The old man questions with a raised eyebrow. **"And how would you do that, young one?"**

"By becoming Hokage!" He responds without missing a beat, determination etched across his face.

The old man smiles. **"This boy is worthy is he not, Kurama?"**

"Kurama?"

The room, especially around the inside of the cage brightens, revealing a gigantic red fox with nine tails laying down with one slited eye open. Its apathic expression clear on its face. **"Hmph."**

"Woah! It's massive!" For the first time since he appeared, an emotion other then determination appears in his face, wonder.

A sweatdrop appears on the fox's face. **"Is this boy really worthy?"**

The old man chuckles. **"He is."** Turning his attention to Naruto, he becomes serious and his body gets a golden glow. **"Naruto Uzumaki, you are worthy of the power of The Gamer."** Raising his right hand, Naruto suddenly glows in a white aura before it dissipates. **"My son Kurama will help you with this ability as well as his own."**

"Son?"

The fox interjects. **"Yes boy. We, the Tailed Beasts are the creations of The Sage of Six Paths, so therefore we are considered his children."**

"Haha, you can't be one of the Tailed Beasts, even I know that. The only one with nine tails is.. the.. Nine Tailed.. Fox Demon... " Realisation suddenly etches across his face, which is then replaced by fear. "You're the Nine Tailed Fox?! You're supposed to be dead! Even I know that! What are you doing here? Where is here anyway?" The questions came thick and fast as the blonde boy starts losing his mind.(Heh, he's losing his mind in his mindscape).

 **"Calm down, young Naruto, and let him explain."**

His fear immediately shuts him up. This old man just looked like he was there for show, but suddenly his eyes seem that much more menacing, especially with the giant fox behind him.

"O-ok." He answers meekly, not wanting to get on the old man's bad side. The Tailed Beast merely sighs before answering:

 **"Brat, I am the Nine Tailed Fox. No, I'm not dead. No mere human can kill a Tailed Beast, not even our creator himself, much less your pathetic Fourth Hokage."**

"Hey!" Naruto shouts indignantly, insulted at the fox's demeaning of the Fourth Hokage, his hero. "The Fourth was a hero!"

 **"Silence!"** The Nine Tails'voice booms, shutting Naruto up. **"Of course you would think so. You have a biased view considering he's your father."**

"W-what?" Obvious shock is present on his face. His hero was his dad? Impossible. "That's not possible... " His voice was almost a whisper at this point.

 **"It is possible brat and I, more than anyone else can prove this seeing as I've known you since your conception."**

"Conception?" At this, a excasperated sigh escapes the fox's mouth.

 **"Never mind 'The Talk' now."** The old man interjects with a slight blush on his pale face. **"Explain his status as your jinchuriki, Kurama."**

"Jinchuriki? And why does he call you Kurama, fox?"

 **"STOP INTERRUPTING AND LISTEN!"** The fox gives a clearly irritated glare on Naruto, shutting him up for hopefully the final time. **"A jinchuriki is a human who has a Tailed Beast inside him. Like for example, I am sealed inside you, making you a jinchuriki."**

"So, let's say I believe you, against all odds, about everything. That would make it so that my OWN father, and hero in my books, essentially cursed me to a life of pain, suffering and loneliness!" He spits out, getting angrier with each word. "WHERE WAS MY MOTHER WHILE ALL OF THIS WAS HAPPENING?"

 **"Dying."** The old man interjects calmly, making him stop his rage. When he gives no response the old man continues: **"Giving birth to you, along with the extraction, brought her to death's door. I'm surprised she wasn't dead on the spot. Must be that Uzumaki vitality."**

Taking all this in was hard enough to hear for him, let alone process. His dad turned out to be his hero who happened to have cursed him. His mother is dead, probably his fault as well if what he's hearing is correct.

"I-I need to think about this. How do I get out of here?"

 **"You still need to hear more. I haven't even explained your new abilities."**

"I can hear it later. I need to go."

 **"This is your mindscape, brat."** The fox explains in a halfheartedly, almost understanding tone. **"Just think of waking up."**

"Thanks." The blonde mutters halfheartedly. He can't even bring himself to hate the fox at this point. He thinks of waking up and disappears from the mindscape, leaving them alone. The old man sighs and chastises.

 **"Was that wise, Kurama?"** **"The brat needed time to think about this."** **"It seems you respect young Naruto now." The old man points out with a smile. "It's unlike you."**

 **"Anyone you choose to be worthy of this power has to be respected. Now, explain this power to me, Father."**

The old man's smile becomes brighter as he explains the power of The Gamer to the fox while Naruto is thinking on his own about his findings.

 **End of Prologue** **And that's it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. No Gamer aspects yet, that's next chapter's worries. (Sighs) Here's to mental stress and hoping the next chapter's done by next week.** **JMA out**


	2. Prologue Part 2: The Gamer's Resolve

**Hey guys, JMA here with another chapter of Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Gamer. I should mention that this is an AU. How much of an AU depends on certain things I need to accomplish. The most prominent change is how big Naruto's reserves are at first. They are still unnaturally high for someone of his low level but they start out lower than canon. To those who reviewed, thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot even if I don't respond to all of them :D**

 **To Soledge1: I'm not sure I'm going to include those. This is predominantly a Naruto Fic with Gamer elements. I'll decide on that on a later stage if it's necessary but for now it's safe to assume they are not gonna appear.**

 **To merendinoemiliano: I hear you. Harems degrade a story's romance elements down to the sewers. As for the other thing, no spoilers.** **To Xerzo LotCN: It's a power blessing. If he started out earlier, he would be stronger, perhaps a bit too strong for my likings. Who knows? And the Shadow Clones were a bitch to calculate its properties until I realised something, thanks to the summary of the story, I'm not supposed to include it at that moment. Yes I do plan on updating regularly.**

Naruto wakes up from his 'nap' and takes a look around from his position on the ground, he discovers that the place is just how he left it, with the scroll laying on the ground; open from where he left it. Still contemplating his discoveries, he opts to just lay there and think.

'Why dad? Why did you condemn me to this curse?' He thinks as he works through the maelstorm of emotions he's feeling for the Fourth/his dad and settles on rage.

 **"WHY?!"** A red chakra bursts from the boy, causing his teeth to become sharper and more prominent, his eyes from their blue pupils to a slited red, his whisker like birthmarks to become more feral, his fingernails to lengthen and sharpen and him getting a predator's air about him. Along with that chakra comes a malevolent bloodlust that everyone in the Hidden Leaf can sense, from the youngest baby to the strongest shinobi, the Hokage. Speaking of which...

 **Hiruzen**

Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Third Hokage. The longest reigning Kage in the History of the Elemental Nations. (Though not by choice) Nicknamed The Professor since the First Shinobi World War, he has used his tactical knowledge, as well as his legendary jutsu repitore, to lead the Hidden Leaf to victory in the past wars. So it's a big deal when someone not only steals the most important scroll in the village under his nose, he also manages to disable him when he was caught. _'Although to be honest, that jutsu is deadly_." He thought with a blush. He shakes his head. No time for those thoughts. He had to get the Forbidden Scroll back before things get out of control. That is currently why there's a lot of ninja scattering, indicating a large manhunt for Naruto. Those were his thoughts when he sensed a massive chakra burst through his senses. Chakra with a malevolent bloodlust attached to it. There's only one type of chakra like it. _'Tailed Beast Chakra.'_ His eyes widen. _'Naruto... '_ He immediately rushes out of Hokage Tower, heading to the forest clearing where Naruto is, hoping against hope he can make it in time to stop the Nine Tails from escaping. He only mildly acknowledges an ANBU squad following him, as well as multiple ninja heading in the same direction.

 **Naruto**

Meanwhile, Naruto is continuing to release the Nine Tails' Chakra in his enraged state, so enraged is he that he doesn't notice a notification appearing in the corner of his eye.

 **Congratulations, you have obtained the skill: Nine Tails: Chakra Mode**.

 **Nine Tails:** **Chakra Mode (Active) [Level 1: Why use your own chakra when you have a raging chakra beast inside your gut. Chakra and Health Regeneration speeds up to 10 000 CP and HP per minute. 300% increase in all stats besides WIS. WIS decreases by 30%. Enduces Rage Status.**

Suddenly, a scent assaults his nose. A familiar even to his Enraged-state scent of fish and ramen. He speeds towards it and finds one of the only people to treat him nicely, Iruka-sensei. Seeing him shaking in fear clears the remainder of his rage and the chakra dissipates along with his foxlike features.

 **"Iru** ka-sensei?"

"N-Naruto..."

"Iruka-sensei, are you okay?"

He sees Iruka-sensei quickly try to bury his fear. "I-I'm fine Naruto." He could easily tell he's lying. "Don't lie to me, Iruka-sensei! You're not alright, you're scared.. Scared of me..."

He tries to deny it. "Naruto, I'm not..."

"Save it. The scroll's over there if you want it. I'm leaving." He leaves before Iruka can stop him. After getting a fair distance away, he starts crying once more, for he fears he's lost another of his precious people.

*

 **"Are you done pitying yourself, brat?"**

"Huh?" He looks around for the source of the voice, only to find no one. "Oh right," He hits himself. Only one source for that kind of voice. "Nine Tails. What is it? And how are you talking to me without me being in that place." He sounds subdued at this point.

 **"It's called your mindscape, brat, and nevermind that now, I need to explain certain aspects about your new abilities."**

"My new abilities?"

 **"Yes, your new abilities, but you'll need to learn the rest on your own. I'm only going to show you how to see your current abilities. Say status."**

"Status?"

Suddenly, a blue pop up appears in front of him.

 **Status**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Level: 4**

 **EXP: 6 250/9 000 XP**

 **Age: 12**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: Academy Student (25% EXP til Lv10)**

 **Stats**

 **HP: 208 000/208 000 HP**

 **CP: 214 000/214 000 CP**

 **STR: 21**

 **STM: 68**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 14**

 **WIS: 12**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Available Stat Points: 20**

 **Ryo: 1500 ryo**

"Wait, what is all this?"

 **"Your stats."**

"Stats? What are those?"

An excasperated sigh is heard from the fox. **"Let me simplify it so that even you'll understand. HP is your body's condition. If it gets to zero, you'll die. And if you die, I die, so be careful with HP."** Finally shutting Naruto up with that statement, he continues. **"CP is how much Chakra you have, the fuel for your jutsus."** He explains, getting an understanding look from Naruto. **"If that hits zero, you'll die. STR is your strength, basically how hard you punch people. STM is your stamina, how long you last in a fight. DEX is your agility, how fast and agile you are.. INT is your Intelligence, how smart you are and based on how low yours is, you're as dumb as a rock, Hmhmhmhm!"**

"Hey!" He shouts out indignantly, scaring nearby wildlife. "I thought you were gonna help me!"

 **"I am helping you, brat! By pointing out your weaknesses!"**

He gets a look of shock, the fox wants to help him? No one really wanted to help him his whole life besides Iruka-sensei, the Hokage and the Ichiraku family. And the more he thinks about it, the clearer it becomes that Mizuki didn't want to help him. All of the jutsus in the clearing are forbidden for one reason or another. Had it been anyone else, they'd be dead by now. So it's safe to say Mizuki wanted him dead. But why? Probably 'cause of the fox. He wanted the scroll, and probably him dead as a bonus. So don't trust Mizuki or anyone else with this power.

 **For thinking things out carefully, you've exercised your wisdom! 1 WIS**

"Wait what?"

 **"So you're finally using your brain, brat? Good, can I continue?"**

"Before you do that, what just happened?"

 **" *sigh* You made a wise decision so it increased your WIS. That's your wisdom, how wise you are. Your stats can increase beyond just leveling up and using stat points. Before you ask, let me finish explaining your stats. LUK is your luck, how lucky you are."**

"Why is there question marks on that stat? Does it mean I'm unlucky?!"

 **"No it doesn't. It would be zero if that were the case.Don't ask me why though, even I don't know. Now, your stats can increase beyond just leveling up and using stat points. All 6 of your individual stats can be increased by specific actions, think of it as training, you follow?"** Getting a nod he asks again. **"You need to say yes or no. I can't see your body movements."**

"Yes."

 **"Now, say Perks."**

"Perks." Another blue pop up appears.

 **Perks**

 **Gamer's Body: Your body is that of a Video Game Character. So that means that basically anywhere is an inn... At least for you. Recoves HP and CP. 100% in a bed, 50% in a sleeping bag or tent, 25% on the ground or in the trees.** **Resistant to Physical Fatigue.**

 **Nine Tails Jinchuriki: 10 000 CP Regeneration per hour. Immune to Chakra Poisoning. 10000 CP per level up. 1% HP and CP Regeneration.**

 **Uzumaki: 400 CP Regeneration per hour. 25% bonus to Sealing Jutsu. 4 STM and 4 000 HP per level up. 0.04% HP and CP Regeneration.**

 **Strong Body (Earned with 50 STM): Damage done to you is reduced by 5%**

"Those are my perks? Awesome!" He grins excitedly before becoming confused. "What are perks excatly?"

Another sigh. Seems that sighing is gonna be a common thing for the foreseeable future between them. **"Brat, perks are those abilities you have that cannot be taught. We can call those your unique abilities."**

"Oh."

 **"Next, say skills."**

"Skills."

 **Skills**

 **Ninja Art - Substitution Jutsu (Active) [Level 22: If you don't want to tank an attack, why should you? Use this technique to substitute with a log, a pebble or even your brother if need be, to take the beating for you. Cost depends on size of object (3 000 CP minimum) and limit is equivalent to user's size.** **Limited to the range of 50 m**

 **Ninja Art - Transformation Jutsu (Active) [Level: MAX: You don't like how you look? Then change it! This technique allows you to imitate someone/something by transforming into them. Cost depends on differences between user and object (3 000 CP minimum and is unable to replicate object fully. I.e. doesn't have its qualities.**

 **Transform - Sexy Jutsu (Active) [Level 12: The ultimate pervert killer technique. This technique transforms you into a sexier version of yourself, a naked and female version of yourself. A solid transformation for females and transparent for males. Cost is 4 000 CP per minute** **for males and 3 500 CP for females.**

 **Nine Tails:** **Chakra Mode (Active) [Level 1: Why use your own chakra when you have a raging chakra beast inside your gut. 300% increase in all stats besides WIS and STM. WIS decreases by 30%. Enduces Rage Status**.

 **"Oh!"** The fox interrupts him from his skill watching. **"Your Uzumaki heritage?"**

"Y-yeah. What about it?" The subject of his family is clearly still a sensitive matter.

 **"You actually have a Kekkai Genkai to go with that perk of yours."**

"W-What?"

 **"As loathe as I am to teach you how to use it, you've earned it when you earned the old man's respect."**

"O-Ok." He shoves his depression to the side as he wants to learn jutsu, most of all his family's Kekkai Genkai, to make his mom proud. "What do I have to do?"

 **"From what I can gather --"**

 **QUEST ALERT**

 **Beat Mizuki**

 **Mizuki has attempted to indirectly steal the Scroll of Seals by tricking you into giving it and killing you when you give it to him. He is currently trying to get away and Iruka is trying to stop him. Help him stop a traitor.**

 _ **Objective**_

 **Defeat Mizuki**

 _ **Bonus Objective**_

 **1\. Protect Iruka**

 _ **Reward**_

 **Main Objective: EXP Reward for defeating Mizuki (72 000 EXP). 2 Demon Wind Shuriken. Elemental Shuriken Scroll. ?**

 **Bonus Objective: Reputation with Iruka rises to Exalted.**

 _ **Failure**_

 **Death**

 **Accept? (Yes/No)**

 **"A quest, huh? Looks like you're out of time."**

"Quest? Like a mission, right?"

 **"Now you're learning, brat. Most of the time they're mandatory though. Are you accepting?"**

"I-" On one hand, he can get some revenge on Mizuki for trying to kill him, on the other hand, he has to save Iruka, who fears him now. Why should he try to save him? It doesn't seem to be worth it. He then realises that to become Hokage and change the system, people needs to stop fearing him. He knows what he has to do. With resolve and determination blazing in his eyes, he makes his decision

"I accept."

 **End of** **Prologue Part 2**

 **And that's it. There was many discussions between me and my beta about things in this chapter, only to realise that it only affects the next chapter onwards. That was silly of us. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to know your opinions about the story so far so please review. Who knows, you may just give me something I overlooked. I'll see you next Friday with the next chapter.**

 **JMA out.**


	3. 1: The Gamer VS The Traitor

**Hey guys. JMA here with the first chapter of Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Gamer (Finally).I apologise for this being late. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

Determination blazing, Naruto is running towards the clearing where he left Iruka. When he gets there, what he finds is parts of the clearing burnt and parts of the ground disturbed.

"Looks like a fight happened here."

 **"That's obvious, brat. Look for clues."**

Ignoring the jab, he looks around, observing the clearing and finds out three things. First, he finds a big shuriken with dried blood on one of the blades, which clearly isn't Iruka-sensei's shuriken as he never saw Iruka-sensei with shuriken as big as this, but he did see Mizuki with one of these in class so Mizuki's involved and the blood's Iruka-sensei's. Second, he doesn't see the Scroll anywhere so he thinks it musta been taken by Mizuki. Third, he sees a trail of blood meaning that someone was injured, giving him a general direction to follow. Given this info, he surmises that Iruka's injured and Mizuki has the Scroll, and is about to run off in the trail's direction when he is stopped by the Nine Tails.

 **"Do you have a plan, brat or are you going to get us killed before you even get started?"**

"Well... " He looks sheepish now. "I was gonna make a plan on the fly, ehehe."

 **"ON THE FLY?!"** The fox sounds pissed now. **"BRAT, THIS ISN'T ONE OF YOUR PRANKS! THIS IS LIFE AND DEATH!"**

"I KNOW THAT!" He shouts out, surprising the Nine Tails. "I know that, " He starts in a softer tone. "Doing things on the fly is the only way I know how to do things. I was never shown another way."

A few moments of silence follows, with Naruto eventually deciding he doesn't have time and runs in the direction of the trail, thinking the whole way:

 _'Damn it, the fox is right. I need a plan.'_

*

 **Mizuki**

Mizuki is running around frantically. The damn demon brat didn't show up. Iruka probably found him first. A monkey wrench into the works but nothing that can't be worked around. He takes solace in the fact that he can finally do away with that happy facade around the idealistic idiots of the Leaf, most of all Iruka. After that shuriken to his shoulder he has to be wounded, if the blood trail's anything to go by. _'Time to finish him off.'_

He eventually finds Iruka leaning on a tree, struggling to stand up and he lights up in glee. This couldn't be more perfect. Now he just needs to kill Iruka and he's home free. His face warps into a sadistic smile and he licks his lips. Making handsigns, he mutters:

"Earth Style: Underground Swim."

Sinking to the ground, he makes his way underground under Iruka and sticks his hands out to grab the scarred man's ankles, pulling him down and burying him to his neck.

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!"

So while Iruka struggles, Mizuki, like any good ninja, takes the opportunity of a helpless opponent. But first...

"Hahaha! Look at you, Iruka. So pathetic!" He spits out, walking to the Forbidden Scroll and picking it up. "You shouldn't have made Chunin with this pathetic display. Oh well, just makes it easier for me. Tell me though, I'm curious, why do you protect that demon? He's the one that killed your parents. The one that stole the Scroll in the first place." He pats the Scroll in his other hand. "So why?"

Iruka suddenly chuckles before laughing, as if his life depended on it.

"What's so damn funny?!"

He continues laughing for a while before stopping, much to the ire of Mizuki. "It's just, I just realised something: you're right, that is what a demon would do."

 **Naruto**

This is when Naruto shows up, hidden in the trees. Hearing Iruka's laugh and what he said, he starts crying once more as his emotions rampage inside him. 'I guess he never cared after all. He's just like the rest.' Despair, loneliness, bitterness, helplessness, grief, rejection, etc. He almost didn't hear the Nine Tails.

 **"Brat, he's not finished yet."**

"Hm?" He turns back to them just in time to hear Iruka.

"But that is not what Naruto would do." Hearing this stunned Naruto, stopping him from leaving Iruka to die. "Naruto is an exceptional student. He works very hard." Mizuki snorts, but is ignored. "He may be simple minded and clumsy, but he understands human suffering better than anyone else. He is not the Nine Tailed Fox. He is Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto can do nothing but cry at this point. Hearing acknowledgment from others is the best thing anyone can do for him. Especially Iruka, who saw that power and still acknowleged him as him.

"Tch, you're dillusional, Iruka." Mizuki unclips his big shuriken from his back and spins it, getting ready to throw it. "Time to die!"

 **"Hmph. Of course you're not me, brat. You are however, an extension of me, being my container. So I refuse to see my container lose to a pathetic and dillusional idiot!"**

"Right!" Accepting his role as a jinchuriki. Looking at the Scroll he gets an idea. "Let's go!" In a poof of smoke, he substitutes himself with the Scroll, shocking Mizuki greatly and leaving himself wide open, for Naruto's right hook to sock him right in the jaw, sending him flying into a tree.

"Touch my sensei one more time and I'LL KILL YOU!"

"N-Naruto!" Shaken with surprise by the hit before regaining his composure and puts a clearly fake smile on his face. "Give me the Scroll."

"Like hell I will, traitor!"

He is momentarily shocked, smile disappeared before it comes back, seemingly more sadistic then before. Naruto just thought it was evil.

"Heh, so you know?"

"About you being a traitor, yeah."

Mizuki's smile gets wider, putting Naruto on edge.

 **"Brat, be careful. This idiot's up to something."**

 _'I know.'_

"Did you also know about the law that was made 12 years ago?"

Although not relaxing, he does become skeptical. "What law?"

Iruka, who was forgotten in the wake of his state and injury chooses that moment to make his presense known by panicking. "Mizuki! Don't tell him!"

"A law that forbids anyone from revealing that you are actually the Nine Tailed Fox Demon- "

He would have continued, had Naruto not burst out laughing at that point.

"Hahahahahaha! Me, the Nine Tails? Get real!"

Mizuki is momentarily stunned, but chalks it up to Naruto being ignorant. "It's true. You are the Demon that killed Iruka's parents and invaded the village. Everyone was just deceiving you. Didn't you find it strange? That everyone hated you so much?"

Naruto suddenly stops laughing, as if a switch has been pulled. "You're right about one thing. I did find it strange that everyone hated." Clenching his fists and crossing his arms front of him in an X he continues. "The other things though," A red chakra starts burning around him as he whips his arms to his sides. "Are ABSOLUTE **BULLSHIT!"** The red chakra at this point explodes, whipping everything around him like a fiery wind, revealing his new blood red eyes and malicious bloodlust freezing the Academy Teachers in fear of his power. Putting his right hand in front of him, he proclaims in a deep and gravel voice:

 **"I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI! THE FUTURE HOKAGE OF THE HIDDEN LEAF! THE LAST UZUMAKI AND... THE JINCHURIKI OF THE NINE TAILS!"**

A red chain with a sharp point bursts out from his hand. What makes this chain even more fearsome is the wispy Nine Tails Chakra Aura around the chain similar to the aura around him, speeding towards Mizuki who is still frozen as if in a nightmare murmuring: "Make it stop." This makes it so that the chain hits its mark, right in the chest of Mizuki. Gagging blood, he chokes out his last and slumps over dead, face still controted in fear and Naruto himself is neutral.

 **Congratulations, you have obtained the skill: Uzumaki Chakra Chains**

 **Uzumaki Chakra Chains (Active, Gradual) [Level 1: The Uzumaki can create chains. How kinky ;). Create chains used for various purposes. Chakra Conductive. Cost is 60 000 CP per minute.**

 **The skill: Nine Tails: Chakra Mode has leveled up**

 **Congratulations, you have obtained the title: The Last Uzumaki (50% General Bonus towards Uzumaki related things.**

Ignoring the pop ups, the Uzumaki Chains fade and he turns his attention to Iruka. His beastial features fading along the way.

"Iruka-sensei, are you ok?"

"Uh... " Apparently still stunned at the display of the Nine Tails' power Naruto showed, as well as the restraint. If he really lost control, he would've attacked all in his sight, but he didn't.

"I-I'm alright, except for an itchy nose. Can you help me out here?"

Giving a chuckle at the joke, he tries to pull Iruka out by grabbing his ponytail, earning a cry of pain and a glare from the Chunin. He sheepily scratches the back of his head in response.

 **Iruka**

Iruka sighs and facepalms, or at least the closest thing to facepalming he can do, which is slam his head on the ground. Naruto isn't physically strong enough to pull him out and he doesn't know any Earth Style. Even if he did, his hands are stuck so he can't use handsigns He's essentially stuck here until help arrives.

"Guess we have to wait here then, Naruto... Naruto?"

Not hearing a response form him, he looks up. Naruto... Naruto isn't even looking at him anymore. He's staring straight at the corpse of Mizuki. The corpse that he put a chain.. through... _'Oh no, this is his first kill.'_ His emotional is only confirmed when he starts crying again. "Naruto... " Trying to console him as best he can."It's going to be okay. It's- "

"No it's not!" He screams out. "He's dead! 'cause I killed him! Even a bastard like him didn't deserve that." At this point he's getting hysterical and starts pacing, tears still streaming from his face.

"Naruto.. Naruto! NARUTO!"

Naruto finally turns to him amidst his pacing. His tear stained face now visible to Iruka.

"Did you want to kill him?"

"N-No! I just wanted to protect you. I-"

"Excatly." Iruka interrupts gently. "Killing should always be a need, not a want. It is a necessary part of a shinobi, for your comrades, and the village. If you start to enjoy killing... Then there's something wrong with you."

Although still teary eyed, his tears stop streaming down his face and he nods his understanding.

 **Naruto**

"Naruto."

"Yes sensei?"

Now Iruka seems to fidget a bit. "Can you take off my headband for me?"

A look of confusion stretches across Naruto's face but he complies. "Ok, sure." He grabs onto the back of Iruka's head, looking for the knot. Once he finds it, he pulls. Hard, getting a pained glare from Iruka, again.

"OW! Naruto! Untie the knot first."

"Oh! I forgot!"Sheepisly rubbing the back of his head with his free hand and correcting himself this time, he unties the headband and holds it in his hand, confused as to why he wanted to take off his headband.

"Now what sensei?"

Iruka smiles, as if privy to an inside joke. "Now you keep it." Getting a shocked look from Naruto, he chuckles and affirms it. "It's yours now."

"You mean... "

"Yes Naruto. You are now a Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village. Report to the Academy next week for Team Assignments."

Overjoyed at the news of finally becoming Genin, he lets out a loud "YES!". Almost as if to sweeten the pot, he gets a well deserved blue pop up.

 **QUEST COMPLETED**

 **Beat Mizuki**

 **Mizuki has attempted to indirectly steal the Scroll of Seals. He is currently trying to get away and Iruka is trying to stop him. Help him stop a traitor.**

 _ **Objective**_

 **Defeat Mizuki**

 _ **Bonus Objective**_

 **1\. Protect Iruka**

 _ **Reward**_

 **Main Objective: EXP Reward for defeating Mizuki (72 000 EXP). Kunai x5. Shuriken x10. Demon Wind Shuriken x2. Elemental Shuriken Scroll.**

 **Bonus Objective: Reputation with Iruka rises to Exalted.**

 **All items now moved to inventory.**

 **Due to the Academy Student Title, your EXP has been increased to 90 000 EXP.**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Due to leveling up to Lv5, you have received the Clone Jutsu Scroll. It is now sent to the Inventory.**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

"AW YEAH!" Screwing stealth right now, He goes into a loud celebratory dance. Unfortunately, the celebrations come to a halt when he gets a weird feeling. He's not sure where it comes from but it feels weird.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Finally, this thing's done. I'm really sorry that this took so long. I've been struggling to write the final scene for a week at least. I'm also looking for communities to post this fic in if anyone can direct me to the** **process. For my readers I'm sorry to say that this story will be going on a hiatus for a while. Not sure how long, but if I haven't posted the next chapter by next month, you can start nagging me everyday til I do. Hope you enjoyed and please review. Here's the current Status and if you have any problems, come to me about it.** **Just some late editing.**

 **Status**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Level: 9

EXP: 13 750/30 250 EXP

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Title: Genin (25% EXP til Lv20)

The Last Uzumaki (50% General Bonus to Uzumaki related things)

Ninja Gamer (Access to Gamer Abilities)

 **Stats**

HP: 208 000/268 000 HP

CP: 154 000/286 000 CP

STR: 21

STM: 88

DEX: 15

INT: 14

WIS: 15

LUK: ?

Available Stat Points: 45

Ryo: 1 500 ryo

 **Perks**

Uzumaki: You're one of the red headed ramen freaks. 400 CP Regeneration per hour. 25% bonus to Sealing Jutsu. 4 STM and 4 000 HP per level up. (200 CP Regeneration per hour. 10% bonus to Sealing Jutsu. 2 STM and 2 000 HP per level up)

Jinchuriki: Yay! You got a Tailed Beast inside you. 10 000 CP Regeneration per hour. Immune to Chakra Poisoning. 10 000 CP per level up. Most Status Effects now last only 1/10 of the time.

Gamer's Body: Your body is that of a Video Game Character. So that means that basically anywhere is an inn... At least for you. Recoves HP and CP. 100% in a bed, 50% in a sleeping bag or tent, 25% on the ground or in the trees. Resistant to Physical Fatigue.

Durable Body (Earned with 50 STM): You've become more solid... In more ways than one ;) Damage done to you is reduced by 5%

 **Skills**

Ninja Art - Substitution Jutsu (Active, Instant) [Level 22: If you don't want to tank an attack, why should you? Use this technique to substitute with a log, a pebble or even your brother if need be, to take the beating for you. Cost depends on size of object (3 000 CP minimum) and limit is equivalent to the range between a wooden log and the user's size. Limited to the range of 50 m.

Ninja Art - Transformation Jutsu (Active, Gradual) [Level: MAX: You don't like how you look? Then change it! This technique allows you to imitate someone/something by transforming into them. Cost depends on differences between user and object and is unable to replicate object fully. I.e. doesn't have its qualities.

Transform - Sexy Jutsu (Active, Gradual) [Level 12: The ultimate pervert killer technique. This technique transforms you into a sexier version of yourself, a naked and female version of yourself. A solid transformation for females and transparent for males. Cost is 4 000 CP per minute for males and 3 500 per minute for females.

Nine Tails: Chakra Mode (Passive, Gradual) [Level 2: Why use your own chakra when you have a raging chakra beast inside your gut. Chakra and Health Regeneration speed to 10 000 CP and HP per minute. 300% increase in all stats besides WIS and STM. WIS decreases by 30%. Enduces Rage Status.

Uzumaki Chakra Chains (Active, Gradual) [Level 1: The Uzumaki can create chains. How kinky ;). Create chains used for various purposes. Chakra Conductive. Cost is 60 000 CP per minute. 10% chance of inducing Chakra Poisoning (50% damage and 5% chance of inducing Chakra Poisoning)

 **Inventory**

Kunai x5

Shuriken x10

Demon Wind Shuriken x2

Elemental Shuriken Jutsu Scroll

Clone Jutsu Scroll

 **JMA out**


	4. 2: Aftermath

**Hey guys, JMA here with the long awaited Chapter 2 of Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Gamer. The hiatus was unfortunately necessary to ensure that for the next month at least, you guys will get updates on time. I also have a feeling I'm gonna go overboard. My beta will help me in that regard, the party pooper. If you feel I'm going overboard, say so. If I am, I consider your words, If not, I will explain unless it spoils.** **Announcement: I'm planning a Side Story of this fanfic to give an experience of actually having The Gamer from the Academy days instead of when I started. However, I need you guys to tell me if I should do it. Review your answer. (It won't affect this fic)**

 **The previous chapters has gone under a bit of an edit, not too much as to affect the current chapter, but the last one's ending has been extended so reread that one.** **Hope you enjoy and please review.**

Naruto is feeling... Well he's not sure. First, he finds out he has a demon in his gut. Then he gets a weird power he's not sure about. This power literally turned his life into numbers. How healthy he is, his abilities, how much chakra he has, which happens to be a lot, something he's very happy about. It even affects other people to an extent. Like now. Above Iruka-sensei is that same weird blue thing.

 **Iruka Umino Lv. 22**

Weird, but he can worry about that later. Now he has to worry about the demon in his gut. Speaking of the demon, why is he helping him? From the stories he heard about, the Nine Tails wreaked havoc on the Leaf Village mercilessly, only to be stopped by the Fourth- Naruto corrects himself with a frown- his dad and sealed into him, essentially making him a prison. Contary to popular belief, Naruto isn't as dumb as he makes himself to be. So why is he helping?

"Why are you helping me?"

Unfortunately, he says that out loud and Iruka replies with a smile:

"You're my precious student. Why else should I help you?"

Intenally sighing in relief and happiness at the heartfelt answer, he sits down to give his poor sensei's neck a break but that's not the answer he's looking for.

 **"Don't speak out loud, brat. I'm inside your mind, I can hear your thoughts."**

He takes a pause before internally replying:

 _'You still haven't answered my question. You're powerful, and proud. So gifting me with power is one thing. You probably get something out of it. But this new power, you didn't need to help me. You even offered to tell me how to obtain my Kekkai Genkai-'_

 **For thinking things out carefully, you've exercised your wisdom! 1 WIS**

He continues, as if not seeing the new pop up. _'-so why?'_

 **" *sigh* You're getting smarter brat, all the more better for me."** The Nine Tails notes in an arrogant tone. **"While I once wanted that, your new power changes things. Becoming a Ninja Gamer means you were chosen by the Old Man to bring peace. That alone deserves respect. That you're a jinchuriki as well garners even more respect. Enough respect that I choose to rather ally myself with you than fight you along the way."**

Naruto blinks, not sure what to make of it, that old man with the horns chose him to bring peace? Before he can dwell on it someone else arrives. An old man wearing black battle armour with a red kanji for 'Fire' on it. Despite not being in the regular clothing he sees him in, there's no way he can't recognise him. He uncounsiously smiles.

"Old Man!"

Old Man, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf and another of the few who acknowledged him. Naruto sees his agitated face relax into relief. Any other day he'd be happy to see him, but too much has happened today.

"Naruto! Are you okay?"

The Old Man's concerned, which would normally get him points from Naruto, but if the Nine Tails is telling the truth, then the Old Man musta known that the Fourth's his dad. Wiping the smile off his face, he asks the million ryo question and hopes against hope it's not true.

"Is it true?"

He looks merely confused but Iruka interjects, having been here for his declaration, attempting to clear the confusion.

"Yes Naruto, it's true. You are the jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. That doesn't make you the Nine Tails itself, merely its container--"

"Not that! I know about that already!" Naruto's voice gets louder as he speaks. Angrier as well. I'm even proud of it! What I wanna know is, am I the Fourth Hokage's son or not?!"

Iruka's face merely takes a look of confusion, while the Old Man... His face morphs into a mixture of shock and dread, the reaction he didn't want, as it basically confirms it. Naruto's education may have been stunted by the village, but when it comes to emotions, Naruto has always had this inate ability to read people. He didn't even have to confirm the betrayal anymore, cause Naruto already knew it.

"...Yes. He is."

"... " Having it confirmed makes it even worse, the betrayal that is. He has known what Naruto wanted most: the identity of his parents, and to know he wasn't abandoned; and the Old Man denied him that. Worse, he had to find out from the Nine Tails of these things. One thing is clear though, the Old Man betrayed his trust and this isn't just gonna be fixed.

"Naruto, I-"

"Save it." Naruto's voice has a deathly calm to it. With speed, he leaves the clearing, ignoring the shouts of them. While he's running he contemplates one thing: he needs a safe place. The Hokage Rock, where he would usually go is out for obvious reasons. Ichiraku Ramen, while would be the next best spot, is out too as it is the next place they would look.

 **For thinking things out carefully, you've exercised your wisdom! 1 WIS**

 _'Ignoring that now. So where should I go?'_

 **"I know a place."**

"GAH!" Somehow missing the branch in his surprise, he hits it face first and falls to the ground, breaking his nose in a spluter of blood.

 **\- 2 000 HP**

 **Status Effect - Bleeding (Light): -250 HP per 30 second** **s**

"Ow ow OW! What's the big idea?!"

 **"It's not my fault you're easily scared."**

Grumbling about furballs and bad timing. He instinctively holds his now broken nose and futily trying to block the blood, his scream has also gotten the unwanted effect of getting attention.

"N-Naruto?"

"Huh?" _'Shit! I got caught!'_ Internally panicking and forgetting his pain, he turns to face the newcomer. Instead of a green chunin vest or even black battle armour, he finds a beige jacket with dark blue pants. Finding this strange, he looks for a face and finds it. Midnight blue hair in a short hime-cut with weird lavender eyes. Wait, weird? Now that he thinks about it, he knows only one person with such eyes.

"Hinata?"

The shy girl with the weird eyes. She also happens to be sick. Why else would she be constantly fainting. Now that he thinks about it, she always faints in his presence. Weird but can be thought about later. What is she doing here? Shouldn't she be either celebrating or sleeping by now? Wincing at the pain of his nose, something she notices pretty easily.

"A-Are you ok, N-Naruto?"

Putting on his happy facade, or at least trying to, though the grin he shows doesn't quite reach his eyes, He waves her off.

"I'm fine, Hinata. This is nothing." He replies while pointing at his nose covered by his hand. "What are you doing here?"

Getting nervous all of a sudden, she starts fidgeting, doing that thing where she pokes her fingers together and- Wait, is she blushing? " W-Well, I-I sometimes c-come here to think." Here being a bunch of trees surrounding a river. Looking at it he can see why she would come here. Something about this place just screams peaceful. The moonlight gleaming on the river, making it shine and the reflection of the full moon on said river. Even the Nine Tails would stop to think upon seeing this place.

 **"Hmph. No I wouldn't. Do not presume to speak for me."**

Or not. 'Cranky fox.' Chuckling, he moves his hand away from his nose, which proves to be a mistake as the blood hasn't clotted yet, bringing stinging pain and dripping blood.

"No you're not, Naruto. You're bleeding. You need to get that bandaged."

"Huh?" What the? Hinata didn't stutter. She always stuttered, especially around him. Where did that come from? He's so shocked he barely notices her dragging him along. When he does though, he tries to gently get out of her grip and placate her.

"Hinata, it's fine. I don't need to go to the hospital."

Naruto knows he won't get help at the hospital unless the Old Man orders it. Another side effect of being the Nine Tails Jinchuriki, but he wears the title with pride. And he doesn't plan on going to the Old Man for help anytime soon. Hinata though is insistent, only tightening his grip on her which is surprisingly sexy. Wait what?

"We're not going to the hospital. I have bandages at home."

Still in shock at the recent events and her fierce expression daring him to contradict her, he mutters a "Yes ma'am," before falling in step with her, still conflicted about what happened, before AND after he met up with Hinata. If anyone saw him now, they would see a light blush on his face.

 **Hiruzen**

Chuckling at the events that took place, he deactivates the jutsu that allows him to see the whereabouts of Naruto and the events thereafter. After he helped Iruka out of that hole, he retrieved the Forbidden Scroll while getting Iruka's report. It's safe to say that he really booked it to the office to keep an eye on Naruto using his Ninja Art: Clarevoyant Crystal Ball Technique. Finding that he is now with the Hyuga, he turns his attention to the Scroll. Opening it to see if anything's missing, he finds a shocking result:

The Gamer Contract has been signed, and while that by itself is a good thing: that there is a new Ninja Gamer, and only the most absolutely loyal can sign the Contract and obtain the power, he didn't sanction anyone signing the Contract, and the Hokage is the only one who knows about it, so how was it signed. Hiruzen is a peaceful man, so he doesn't like killing people only to get a weapon but will for the Leaf's sake. It's a good thing Danzo doesn't know about it. He quickly checks it, expecting to see Iruka's name, only to be further shocked.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto signed it? And obtained the power of The Gamer? How? It is no secret that Naruto, in fact, Jinchuriki in general, are despised in the village of their birth, and grow up resentful towards said village. So they are excempt from attempting to obtain the power of the Gamer, as the test to obtain it in the first place is too risky to lose a Jinchuriki over. Naruto passing the test is truly unpreccedented. With a bittersweet smile, he realises that Naruto will change the world.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Well this one took a while even though it was short. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review on whether you want to see that side story and also if you wanna see the fight between Mizuki and Iruka that I skipped over.** **JMA out.**


	5. 3: A New Ally

**Hey guys, JMA here with the next chapter of Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Gamer. This will be he last weekly update. The weekly updates aren't working for me and I'm testing how updates are going to work for me. It doewsn't help that I'm trying to save money to watch my beta fight.(He happens to be an MMA fighter and he asked me to support) Hope you enjoy and please review.**

Naruto doesn't know a lot of things about himself anymore, but he knows some fundemental things. He likes orange, the sky's blue, Sasuke's a bastard and he likes Sakura. After recent events, where Hinata basically told him what to do and he liked it, he starts to question that last one. Hinata actually seems to care about him, based on her outburst about such a tame injury like a broken nose that will be healed tommorow. But he needs to know why. The Old Man only cares that he is the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, who doesn't seem to be so bad anymore. Iruka cares in spite of it, but asking him is for another day. Why does she care?

 **Status Effect - Bleeding (Light) Healed**

That's it. He has to ask now.

"Hinata," Getting her attention he continues, "why do you care so much about me?"

She stopped: He expected that. He never expected her to suddenly blush and twiddle her fingers, the half wrapped bandages now dangling from the back of his head forgotten.

"I- I-" And now she's stuttering? Failing to form words and with a slightly panicked expression if her widened eyes are any indication. When it becomes clear Naruto is expecting an answer, she just seems to shut down before swaying. Luckily, Naruto being next to her means he's close enough to catch her. Thinking something's wrong with her, he tries to shake her awake.

"Hinata! Hinata! Wake up!"

The door suddenly burst open, revealing a black haired woman wearing bandages? Ignoring her appearance and assuming her to be an enemy from her entrance, he instinctively takes a defensive stance in front of Hinata.

 **Kurenai Yuhi Lv. ?**

 **HP: 303 000/303 000**

 **CP: 303 000/303 000**

 **500/2 500 Neutral**

So her name is Kurenai Yuhi, huh. Her level must be high if it can't even be seen. This momentarily stops him in his tracks, hesitation prominent. He then remembers that Hinata is behind him so he can't afford to stop. Observing her closely, he notes that she has a Leaf Headband meaning she's not after Hinata, but him.

 **Through observation of others for information, the Skill: Observe has been created**

 **Observe (Active, Instant) [Level 1: The Gamer's Info Tool. This allows you to get information on something or someone just by saying or thinking, "Observe" . Limited currently to to HP and CP and Reputation of people**

What the... Whatever, he can deal with it later. Right now he's discreetly looking for an exit, well, descreetly for him.

 **Kurenai**

This wasn't what she was expecting when she arrived in her apartment. It's been a long day that's about to get longer with the disappearance of Naruto Uzumaki. She was expecting Hinata to be quietly eating in the living room. She wasn't expecting the cause of the chaos outside to be sitting in the middle of her living room, half done bandages, trying to shake Hinata awake. She almost reacted, but with the response of him getting in front of Hinata, she relaxes slightly. Not enough for him to see it though. She probably just fainted when he got too close. It's almost exasperating how he doesn't notice her feelings, even when everyone else does. Almost. She spots Naruto trying to look for an exit, somewhat discreetly for a new Genin if Lord Hokage's to be believed, but not enough for a Jonin.

"There's nowhere to go, Naruto Uzumaki."

She wasn't expecting a kunai to suddenly appear in his hands from who knows where. He doesn't even have a kunai holster.

"Calm down, I was told to bring you unharmed."

She can see him relaxing slightly but still not dropping the kunai. "I'm not going to the Old Man. Too much has happened tonight."

She suddenly understood. He must have been finally told of his burden by the Hokage himself. He probably needs some time to think. Kurenai is nothing if not understanding. The fact that he's willing to defend Hinata despite this probably helped.

"I understand." She starts, a caring tone in her voice. "Tell you what, I'll just tell the Hokage that you're here and safe and you don't have to go. But, you'll have to come with me in the morning to see him."

She sees him considering her offer. That gives her some relief. His emotional state could right now be anywhere from distressed to accepting.

"How about you let me go and I'll go myself in the morning." He was basically pleading and considering what he might have been going through, she might have let him go. But he is the Nine Tails Jinchuriki. As much as she detests that fact, he is an asset of the Leaf. There is too much of an effort looking for him currently and there are people who won't be as nice to him as she is. So she has to threaten him. With a stern glare, she denies him.

"I can't let you go, Naruto. So either you agree to my deal or I drag you to the Hokage myself."

As much as she hates it, she has to force it on him and she can see for a moment that he is still looking to leave anyway, until he suddenly calms down anyway. That's a thought to file for later. Still upset anyway, he mutters a "Fine" and carries Hinata to the couch and sits down next to her. Shrugging, she bites her thumb and makes a few handsigns before slamming her hand down. That was after she wrote a message on a scroll.

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu."

A puff of smoke envelops the small apartment living room to reveal her faithful summons, the Cheetahs. The most versatile summons in her humble opinion. Very fast orange medium sized cats tend to be a good distraction, their speed also helps with pursuing and escaping as well. It's a shame their size isn't good against big fights, especially against bigger summons. People would think such a useful summoning contract would be in the hands of a B Rank Rogue Ninja or even a Hidden Village, but actually, it was a gift-- Shaking her head before she goes too far, she speaks to the Cheetah that appeared: Hitori, the familiar that the Cheetah Summoning Clan partnered her with. An annoying-in-an-endearing-way brat.

 **"Yes, Kuro?"**

"Hitori, I need you to deliver this scroll to Lord Hokage."

 **"And the meat?"**

Rolling her eyes, she waves him off. "I haven't gone grocery shopping yet. I'll give it to you tomorrow."

Grumbling but taking the scroll in his mouth anyway, he runs off into the night. Shaking her head with a smile on her face, she turns her attention to Naruto, focusing on the half finished bandages on his forehead.

"Now that that's done, let's finish those bandages." Her smile turns amused. "Hinata probably fainted halfway, right?"

He looks skeptical, even while she goes for the loosely hanging bandage. "How'd you know that?"

Now how to break this without directly telling him. He should've picked up on it already. Wrapping it around him, she replies: "That's the default reaction around you."

Naruto is currently lying on a couch far more comfortable than his bed. His bed! Just proves how worn that bed is--

 **"Enough ranting about the couch. We need to talk. Come into your mindscape."**

"And how do I do that?"

 **" *sigh* Just go to sleep, brat."**

He does just that. After he falls asleep, he suddenly feels the sensation of being pulled. When it finally stops, he opens his eyes to see the same place that old man with the horns found him in. Looking at the cage, which is the same as last time, he finds the Nine Tails turning an eye to him lazily. The damn furball turned out to be as lazy as Shikamaru.

 **"I am not lazy, brat."**

How did he-- Right. They share a mindscape. How could he forget?

"Fine, so what's this about?"

 **"I haven't finished explaining yet, brat."** The Nine Tails explains, getting a dragged out "Oh" from Naruto, which he rolls his eyes to.

 **"Look around."**

He does and is shocked that he didn't notice it before. Around the sewer place is multiple blue pop ups similar to his Status. In fact, in one of these pop ups is his Status.

 **Status**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Level: 9**

 **EXP: 13 750/30 250 EXP**

 **Age: 12**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: Genin (25% EXP til Lv20)**

 **The Last Uzumaki (50% General Bonus to Uzumaki related things)**

 **Ninja Gamer (Access to Gamer Abilities)**

"I'm level 9 now? Awesome!"

 **"No it's not. Level 9, in terms of your ninja ranks, is what you call almost out of the Academy or an A Academy Student, to be frank. I expected you to be at this level two years ago, brat!"**

"What?! How do you figure?"

 **"Well, Academy Students are between level 1 and 10. The Genin rank, which you are, are between level 11 and 20. The next rank, Chunin, is between level 21 to 50. The Fourth Rank, Jonin, which your team leader will be, is between 51 to 70. Now the rank you want, the Hokage or general village leader rank, is between 71 to 90." Naruto grins widely at the prospect of being as strong as the Hokage. "But why stop there? You should aim for the Final rank, the Ultimate Rank. That's the rank they classify legends like that damn Senju and Madara. They are between level 91 to 100."** Naruto widens his eyes, that is almost impossibly high, but he's Naruto Uzumaki. He can do anything he sets his mind to. **"There was also some speculation that your father achieved that rank."** The mention of his father brings a growl from Naruto, him visibly shaking in anger.

"He's not my father! No father willingly seals a Tailed Beast inside his son after forcing them out of his wife."

 **"Brat, you don't know the full story."**

"There's a story behind that day?" Naruto looks skeptical but can you blame him? He's not excatly wrong here. A father is supposed to protect their wife and children. What that asshole did was the opposite. He should've known what he'd be condemning his son to when he sealed the Nine Tails inside him. He had a Jinchuriki wife so he should've known. Despite that, he will listen.

 **"I don't have much details, because I was controlled by that damn Uchiha for most of that night--"**

"Wait, you were controlled?" He has felt the power of the Nine Tails when he used that power, and that was only a small fraction of it. So he can imagine the Nine Tails' true power. The concept of him being controlled is... scary.

 **"That is the power of the Sharingan. At its most powerful, it can control even me. Now, as I was saying, your birth was going well, you were just born and the seal holding me back was at its weakest. That's when the Uchiha showed up. Killing the others in the room, he appeared to be holding you hostage--"**

"Me?!" He was held hostage when he was barely born? Shock can't begin to describe how he's feeling.

 **"Yes! Now stop interrupting!"** Naruto, in his shock, vhemently nods. **"You were held hostage and he made an ultimatum, save you or save your mother. She's the one who insisted on saving you so he did. There was an explosion soon after, though seeing you here, you clearly survived. I was then released by the Uchiha from your mother and then controlled. When I regained control, I was outside the Hidden Leaf and your father was invoking the Reaper of Death, which split me into my Yin and Yang half, my Yin half being sealed inside your father. I tried to strike you down to stop myself from being sealed because I was finally free, but was stopped by both your mother and father. They were saying something to you I couldn't hear, I assume that to be their last words to you before he finally sealed me inside you."**

Naruto listened completely, with a stony look before tears shone in his eyes and then flowed while he cries, for the parents he never knew and the love they had for him to willingly take a hit for him. The crying continues for a while, the tears and choking sobs never ceasing, until he takes a big sniffle and wipes his eyes.

 **"So you've finished crying."** It clearly wasn't a question, yet it lacked the usual impatience. Dare he say it sounded like... Understanding.

"I am. Is there anything else I need to know?"

 **"Look at your stats."**

He turns to the Stat pop up.

 **Stats**

 **HP: 268 000/268 000 HP**

 **CP: 274 000/274 000 CP**

 **STR: 21**

 **STM: 88**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 14**

 **WIS: 15**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Available Stat Points: 45**

 **Ryo: 1 500 ryo**

"What about those Avaliable Stat Points?"

 **"You need to put those points into your stats. Don't put any points in STM since that grows naturally or LUK since putting points in there won't change anything. The stats work as follows: Academy Students are between 1 and 20. Genin are between 21 and 50. Chunin are between 51 and 100. Jonin are between 101 and 150. Kage and Ultmate are beyond 150."**

Nodding, he takes that into consideration and looks at the stats. He could either focus on one stat or distribute it equally. Realising that most of his stats are Academy Level other than STM, which is almost Jonin level, he decides to distribute it equally. He turns to the Nine Tails to say this when he finds the fox poking at another blue pop up inside his cage.

 **"You can put 11 in each stat with one to spare."**

About to ask how he knew that before remembering the earlier events, he simply nods and does that, holding on to the last stat point. Looking at the Stat Pop Up again, he considers his work.

 **Stats**

 **HP: 268 000/268 000 HP**

 **CP: 274 000/274 000 CP**

 **STR: 32**

 **STM: 88**

 **DEX: 26**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 26**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Available Stat Points: 1**

 **Ryo: 1 500 ryo**

Deciding to leave the last one for later, he looks around and finds his inventory.

 **Inventory**

 _ **Weapons**_

Kunai x5

Shuriken x10

Demon Wind Shuriken x2

 _ **Jutsu Scrolls**_

Clone Jutsu Scroll

Elemental Shuriken Jutsu Scroll

Excited at the prospect of learning Jutsu. He runs towards it, trying to grab it only to find himself going through it and falling face first on the ground. Getting indignant at the Nine Tails' booming laughter at his fall, he shouts at him:

"Hey! What the hell is up with that?"

Unfortunately for him, the Nine Tails continues laughing. Only when faced with Naruto's glare does he start to calm down.

 **"Ha! That is the only thing you can access in here. You have to be in the real world for that."**

Grumbling about damn foxes, he looks up from his lying position and sees the Reputation Pop Up.

 **Reputation**

 _ **Village**_

Hidden Leaf Village: -5 630/0 Hated

 _ **Hidden Leaf Shinobi**_

Mizuki Touji: -7 300/0 Reviled

Iruka Umino: 15 000/15 000 Exalted

Sakura Haruno: -1 500/0 Disliked

Kurenai Yuhi: 500/2 500 Neutral

 _ **Sarutobi Clan**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi 13 000/15 000 Honoured

 _ **Yamanaka Clan**_

Ino Yamanaka: -1 000/0 Disliked

 _ **Aburame Clan**_

Shino Aburame: 0/2 500 Neutral

 _ **Uchiha Clan**_

Sasuke Uchiha: -1 000/0 Disliked

 _ **Inuzuka Clan**_

Kiba Inuzuka: 500/2 500 Neutral

 _ **Nara Clan**_

Shikamaru Nara: 150/2 500 Neutral

 _ **Akimichi Clan**_

Choji Akimichi: 750/2 500 Neutral

 _ **Hyuga Clan**_

Hinata Hyuga: 15 000/15 000 Exalted

"Woah!"

 **"The Reputation Status is how much people like you. It is divided into Reputation levels: War, Reviled, Hated, Disliked, Neutral, Well Liked, Friendly, Honoured, Exalted and is seperated by 2 500 Reputation Points."** At Naruto's questioning look, he continues: **"Those are the points that keep track of your relationship. In fact, those in the Exalted level can give you a Special Quest."**

 **Kurama**

"Special Quest?" The brat's eyes somehow sparkle dispite them being in a sewer. He really should sate his curiousity in some other way other than annoying him for answers.

"Yes brat. Special Quests are specific Quests that only the Exalted level people can give." Humans and others like them always said the Tailed Beasts' voices sound intimidating at the very least but it sounds normal to him.

"Oh." The boy's thoughts go into a rant that he blocks out. It's not important so he doesn't need to hear it. He likes his privacy and can extend that courtesy to others, though he doesn't always choose to. That's when the brat decides to surprise him.

"Hey Nine Tails."

Raising an eyebrow, he decides to humour the brat. "Yes?"

"Ya know, since we're stuck like this, why don't we work together?"

Him, the mightiest of Tailed Beast work with a human, a human brat no less? Usually he'd decline vhemently. But this human was chosen by Father. Considering the life he lived, that is a major accomplishment, not that he'd tell the boy about it. Don't want to give him a swelled head.

"Hm, considering that if you die: I die as well, I accept your offer." An excuse, luckily an excuse Naruto believes. He is about to retire for the night when the boy asks the dreaded question.

"Hey, Nine Tails. Where's your Reputation Stat?"

Crap, he needs to throw the boy off but he can't lie. "I set it so that most things referring to me are private unless important. I prefer to keep my things private. All you need to is that I tolerate you." The boy nods before bidding him goodnight and disappearing. Kurama sighs in relief, he dodged a bullet in human terms. The boy cannot find out he actually respects him, that would actually would his pride. With him gone, a pop up shimmers into existence

 **Kurama Otsutsuki**

 **7 800/10 000** **Friendly**

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter and sorry for not posting this last week. I reached what my beta calls 'Dark Night of the Soul' which is the absolute lowest point where you don't want to do it. Luckily it was only for that Friday. That fight between Iruka and Mizuki I mentioned has not been said so I assume it's a no. And unless I get enough support for the side story, I'll start it only when this fic reaches 1k followers so please PM or review if you want it to happen. Enough votes will get me to start on it sooner. See you guys when I post agai** **n.**

 **On a side note, if anyone knows of some good Naruto Fanfics, I'd greatly appreciate you PM or reviewing it to me.**

 **Unfortunately my laptop has broke today. Luckily this chapter was already done but the following chapters will be delayed considerably.**

 **JMA out**


	6. Interlude Part 1: The Gamer's a Sitter?

**Hey guys, JMA here with the latest chapter of Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Gamer. Damn that needs to be shortened. This was meant to be posted on the first but better late than never. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review.**

 **You have slept on a couch. Healed 50% HP and CP.**

The way he's currently feeling right now: Irritated. The sunlight is peering through the window that he doesn't remember being open when he went to bed. Rubbing his eyes, he gets up slowly, being sleepy and all.

"Good morning."

"Gah!" Jumping up in shock, he tries to pull a kunai from nothing like he did last night, only to find himself unable to. "Huh?"

 **"You know, there's probably a skill for that."**

 _'Really?'_

"Naruto." The call grabs his attention to the kitchen to find Kurenai, dressed and waiting for him. "Come on. It's time to go." Nodding, he gets up from the couch and follows her out to Hokage Tower.

At Hokage Tower

Naruto is making his way to the Hokage's office, the place where he just stole the Forbidden Scroll from. Granted, he was tricked but the Village simply won't care. They've been looking for an excuse to kill him and he gave them one.

 **"They won't kill you brat. You're too valuable as a weapon, especially since if they kill you while I'm still inside, I die permanently. But they don't know that."**

Is that all he is to them, a weapon? A way to get more power? Just one more thing he has to change. A knock on the door and a friendly 'come in' brings him out of his thinking. The bandage wearing lady—Kurenai—he corrects himself, opens the door and leads him in. Inside, he sees the Old Man, for once, not being blocked by paperwork, said paperwork stacked to the side to give a clear path to his wrinkled face. Usually he's neck deep in the paperwork. He then realises that the Old Man musta been expecting him.

"Thank you, Kurenai. You can go now."

She bows with a muttered "Lord Hokage", then walks out the open door. He turns his attention back to him.

"Good morning Naruto. How did you sleep?" He asks gently, with that same grandfatherly smile that Naruto refuses to acknowledge now.

"Fine." He lies. There is no way he's admitting that he's not fine, especially to him. He's cried enough last night. The Old Man's face grows weary and he somehow seems even older. Is this what the Hat does to someone. He starts doubting, not for the first time since last night, whether he wants to be Hokage after all. He then crushes that thought. Of course he does. If he doesn't, who will change the Leaf and more importantly, who else should he put the stresses of the Hokage other than himself.

"Very well then. There is something we must discuss, Naruto." With that, he brings a scroll from outta nowhere. What!? How'd he do that? More importantly, this scroll looks familiar. Too familiar. Narrowing his eyes, he looks at it, really looks at it. He had to have seen it somewhere before. Wait, he only seen one scroll with that green tint before. He widens his eyes, realising what this is.

"The Forbidden Scroll?"

"Yes, Naruto. Now comes the part where I have to tell my ANBU to leave." What?! The ANBU was here? He didn't even know about them. He didn't even see them leave before the Old Man put some kind of paper on the seal.

" **If your parents heard your thoughts now..."** The Nine Tails mutters, jokingly

"There. Now we can talk in private." Naruto keeps himself from bursting questions about what the Old Man just did. It's not that he doesn't want to know, it's that he doesn't want to ask him. He's still holding a grudge after all. Opening the Scroll, the Old Man skips straight to the Gamer Contract. He then looks up at Naruto

"Naruto, do you realise what you did?"

Trying to look sheepish, he replies, "Uh, signed the Contract?"

"Do you know what happens if you failed?"

"Uh..." What does happen if someone fails that old man's test anyway? Now that he thinks about it, he was rash. He didn't even think about the consequenses. He needs to stop doing that.

 **For acknowledging one of your weaknesses, you have excercised your wisdom! 1 WIS**

He grins. At least he's still getting bonuses so this isn't a complete waste. He still needs to train. Wait, the Old Man is saying something. He should really be paying attention. He wouldn't want someone else to do that to him. Do onto others what you would like those to do onto you or something like that. He heard that from a man lecturing his son before they noticed him.

"Huh?"

The Old Man sighs. "I was explaining what happens if you failed."

"I understand, but I didn't fail. I'm here and I won't go through that again."

Another sigh. The Old Man's really outta breath today, is he sick? "Naruto, it seems you don't listen to lectures very well. This unfortunately isn't a lesson you can skip like your Academy days." Here Naruto grins sheepishly. "I'm afraid I'll have to punish you."

"What?!"

"Yes, you need to learn that your actions have consequences. I am ordering you, as your Hokage, to babysit my grandson for today."

 **Train Konohamaru**

 **Konohamaru wants to gain the title of Hokage to earn acknowledgment from the village. Help him train by teaching him.**

 ** _Objective_**

 **Teach Konohamaru**

 ** _Bonus Objective_**

 **None**

 ** _Reward_**

 **EXP Reward: 10 000 EXP. 6 000 added to Reputation with Konohamaru. ?, ?**

 ** _Failure_**

 **-1 000 Reputation with Hiruzen. Have to wait til Graduation Day to train**

 **Mandatory**

"Oh! Before I forget," An entirely too cheery smile plants itself on his face "If you fail, you will be forbidden from training until the Graduation Ceremony, which is next week, but I'm sure you already knew that."

What! Babysitting?! That's not a mission worthy of him. But he can't ignore an official order from him, no matter how much he wants to. At least it's a quest. He begrudingly nods.

"Good" Ruffling through his robes, he finds a picture. "Here is a picture of him. He is usually found at his home in the Sarutobi Compound. At the back of the picture is the directions to there. Dismissed."

 **End of Chapter 4** **I know it's a bit short and lackluster but please bare with me. I had a few ideas on how that conversation went long before the chapter itself and it kept changing. I couldn't decide on one and progress was... Slow. Hope you enjoyed and please review.** **Recommendation: The New Dawn by Code Musica: An AU story where Boruto becomes a Rogue Ninja following the events of the Chunin Exams (Those Otsutsuki or whatever they are don't appear then) and his humiliation. It's really good and I'm only now at chapter 70 or so and it's 109 chapters. Don't say I don't treat my readers.** **JMA out**


	7. Interlude Part 2: NU - Sensei Gamer

**Hey guys, JMA here with the new chapter of NU: Ninja Gamer. I received a Guest review about someone abandoning my fics because of a minor detail. I'm not mentioning names cause I can't. This _naai_ , whoever he or she is, made me _poes_ angry. I mean, even if I didn't. They're the ire of my anger and I had to rant about it. That being said, I don't mind constructive critism, it's just that naai overexaggerated a minor thing and didn't even have an account so that I can explain it. I eventually edited it but I won't always go back for mistakes like that. Please don't believe I'll react like this to every bad review, that was just too stupid to not respond. Anyway, enjoy and please review.**

 **Recommendation: Hoshikagi by writer168. A Legendary fanfic (and I don't say that lightly) about Sakura being the daughter of Kisame. Trust me, you won't regret reading it. The only thing wrong with it is that it isn't done yet. Enjoy.**

 **Hiruzen**

Once Naruto leaves, Hiruzen breathes a sigh of relief. That could have gone so much worse. It just proves that he made the right decision not immediately telling Naruto about the fact that he's not the only living Ninja Gamer of the Leaf. Everything was prepared in case he asked: the ANBU wasn't in his office because no matter how loyal they are, everything about the Ninja Gamers are HEO: Hokage's-Eyes-Only, and now the next Gamer, the Gamer's Guide as well but it's good that he didn't ask. He could still see the resentment pointed in his direction on Naruto's face. Another sigh, before he looks out the window and spots Naruto ranting. Muttering an "Observe", he is shocked at what he sees.

 **Status**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki** **Level: 9** **Age: 12** **Gender: Male** **Title: Genin (25% EXP til Lv20)** **The Last Uzumaki (50% General Bonus to Uzumaki related things)** **Ninja Gamer (Access to Gamer Abilities)**

 **Stats**

 **HP: 268 000/268 000 HP**

 **CP: 274 000/274 000 CP**

 **STR: 32**

 **STM: 88**

 **DEX: 26**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 26**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Perks**

 **Uzumaki: You're one of the red headed ramen freaks. 400 CP Regeneration per hour. 25% bonus to Sealing Jutsu. 4 STM and 4 000 HP per level up. (200 CP Regeneration per hour. 10% bonus to Sealing Jutsu. 2 STM and 2 000 HP per level up)**

 **Jinchuriki: Yay! You got a Tailed Beast inside you. 10 000 CP Regeneration per hour. Immune to Chakra Poisoning. 10 000 CP per level up. Most Status Effects now last only 1/10 of the time.**

 **Gamer's Body: Your body is that of a Video Game Character. So that means that basically anywhere is an inn... At least for you. Recoves HP and CP. 100% in a bed, 50% in a sleeping bag or tent, 25% on the ground or in the trees.**

 **Durable Body (Earned with 50 STM): You've become more solid... In more ways than one ;) Damage done to you is reduced by 5%**

 **Naruto Uzumaki is a genin of the Hidden Leaf Village, as well as the current Nine Tails Jinchuriki and the Last Uzumaki. Despite being hated by the general population of the Hidden Leaf Village, he seeks to become Hokage. Though after certain events, he is confused on what to think of the Hidden Leaf Village.**

Naruto is... he's looking for an appropriate adverb, unusually underleveled. He didn't expect that. He was sure Naruto would be in the mid teens, especially with the events of last night. Did he underestimate the EXP that those events gave, or was Naruto not as powerful as he needs to be. Hiruzen is pretty sure it's the latter and he blames himself for it. There's unfortunately no time to dwell on it because it needs to change. Naruto needs to be stronger. For the Hidden Leaf as much as himself. Removing the silencing seals, he then calls out:

"ANBU!"

In a flash the protection that is usually around his office (that he shouldn't need) are in front of his desk. Two ANBUs, a shaggy haired brunette man in the Dog mask that Kakashi once held, Kenshi Inuzuka, and another brunette man, this one wearing the Crow mask that Itachi once held, bless that man's soul for his sacrifice, Daisuke Sarutobi, Hiruzen's eldest.

"Get me Kakashi Hatake. Tell him I need to see him."

A bow before the telltale signs of the Body Flicker fills his office. Hiruzen then lights up his pipe and sits down once more, waiting again.

 **Naruto**

Naruto, being Naruto, didn't take long to start complaining. In fact, as soon as he left the Hokage Tower, he immediately started grumbling about it. His complaints, getting louder and louder, until he finally starts shouting:

"I mean come on! That's never gonna happen to me again but noooo, the Old Man still punishes me like I'm in the wrong! I know I stole the Scroll but that bastard Mizuki tricked me and and I at least brought back the Scroll! And then he gives me the shitty job of babysitting a brat!"

"So you're the new babysitter."

Crap! Someone heard him. Thankfully he didn't say anything really secret. He turns around, expecting to find an angry woman with the eyes of a demon and ready to beat the heck outta him. Except, he finds a mild mannered brunette, staring at him with... kindness? He looks at her closer, trying to find out more. She looks like the average woman. Average height, dark brown eyes, brown hair in a ponytail. There just isn't anything particularly special about her. She looks like a civilian too. If only he could activate that skill.

 **"You know, you just have to say Observe. And be quiet about it."**

Oh. Now he feels ridiculous. Muttering "Observe" which nets him a raised eyebrow. Did she hear him? How? He was practically whispering. Nevermind, just check what it says.

 **Tsuki Sarutobi Lv ?**

 **HP: 315 000/315 000 HP**

 **CP: 315 000/315 000 CP**

 **500/2 500 Neutral**

The Skill: Observe has leveled up

What?! She's not a civilian? Then who is she? She's probably a Jonin, seeing as her level can't be seen and he can see a Chunin's level. He saw Iruka-sensei's level after all. And her HP (that's the name he got so he's sticking with it) is higher than his so she's gotta be stronger.

"U-Uh yes. I am." He replies, voice still coated with surprise. Her expression changes slightly for a second before returning to normal too fast to read, normal for her being a neutral expression apparently.

"Good. Konohamaru is just inside. I'll go get him." With that, she leaves the room. Naruto just stares dumbly at the wall, thinking about the events of last night. The way Mizuki contorted as he was hit, his blood seeping on Naruto's chain. A chain that's part of his blood-- SLAP.

 **-750 HP**

"Hey!" He shouts indigantly, focus returning to his eyes. "What was that for?!"

The brat doesn't miss a beat with his response, "You tripped me!" That's it? The brat thinks that he tripped him?! This brat's unbelieveable! Naruto didn't even know he was there. How the hell could he have tripped him. Grabbing him by his way-too-long scarf, he decides to share some choice words with the brat.

"Hey! I did NOT trip you! If anything, you tripped on your own scarf!"

"Yes you did!" The brat retorts rather childishly. "Like you're one to talk." Great, the Nine Tails decided to chime in. "Didn't know you could use sarcasm, brat. Good for you."

"You, shut it." Naruto retorts a bit too loudly for his likes, and turns his attention to the brat who is wearing a confused look. He can't blame him for that though, he'd be confused if he saw someone talking to himself too, but that doesn't excuse him for that slap. Cocking his fist back to punish the brat for hitting his elders, but is interrupted by some random guy screaming:

"HEY! Do not hit him! That is the grandson of the Hokage!"

He turns to the source of the voice, infuriated that he's been interrupted. A man with the same uniform as Iruka-sensei, minus the jacket greets his eyes, his black sunglasses not even close to hiding the contempt in his eyes. Naruto's irritation reaches a boiling point. He's really starting to hate people like this, telling him how to act when they can't even tell him apart from the Nine Tails. There's a word for them, Naruto's sure of it. So he decides to spite him, the brat too since he needs a beating. Getting his infamous prankster grin, he clocks one on the brat anyway, shrugging off the man aghast look.

"So?"

The man looks like he's about to fight him so he tries another Observe since he can't see his level and he wants more info.

 **Ebisu Lv ?**

 **HP: 189 000/189 000 HP**

 **CP: 189 000/189 000 CP**

 **-5 200/0 Hated**

That's... lower than he expected. He expected it to be higher since he couldn't see his level. Isn't he a Jonin? That would make this slightly easier--

"Enough, Ebisu!" The plain lady shouts out, looking neutral but voice clearly promising pain with its tone. "Weren't you supposed to report for your mission?"

The man, now named Ebisu, glares at Naruto one more time before conceding to the plain lady with a "Yes ma'am." and leaving. The plain lady then turns to the brat and smiles. The smile itself wasn't anything special but even Naruto could tell there was a lot of love put into that smile and Naruto will probably be the first to admit, he felt a little jealous of the brat. Honestly! Here the brat just hit his babysitter and is still loved for it where Naruto was hated for being born. It's frustrating and he makes this known in his sour expression.

"Naruto," The plain lady starts talking and he turns to her. "I will be out on errands throughout the day, so make sure Konohamaru eats the leftovers in the fridge for lunch. There's some for you as well if you want." Naruto mutely nods, trying to school his expression and partially succeeding, his scowl turned into a frown. If she noticed it, he wouldn't know about it, he notes as he watches her leave. Once she leaves, he's shaken by the brat who's practically shouting in his ear:

"Hey! Teach me how to be awesome like you!"

The brat had to ask. It's bad enough that the brat's demanding tone really irritates him. What makes it worse is that according to the quest, he has to train him. Doesn't mean he's not gonna make it difficult for him.

"Why should I?"

The brat responds in the most idiotic way possible, like he hasn't learned a thing: " 'cause I'm the Hokage's grandson." Resisting the urge to hit him again, Naruto sighs before staring the brat down.

"So? Just because I respect your gramps doesn't mean I respect you. Respect isn't given, it's earned. Think on that while I get something to eat." Naruto turns to go to the kitchen, or at least tries to.

"Please! Teach me!" The brat somehow managed to grab his leg while he had his back turned. He really should work on his awareness.

"Gah! Brat! Why are you trying so hard anyway?!"

" 'Cause I wanna be Hokage!" What? This brat wants to be Hokage? Well that shut him up. No damn wonder he wants to train so bad. But why does he want to be Hokage? "Konohamaru, that's my name. I was named after the village but all the villae ever call me is Honourable Grandson. Becoming Hokage will force them to acknowledge me as Konohamaru, not as the Hokage's grandson. That's why I wanna be Hokage."

That... That sounds way too similar to his first reason for wanting to be Hokage. He didn't always want to be Hokage to change the system. At first, he wanted the village's acknowledgement, he wanted an identity other than the "demon brat". Now that he thinks about it, wouldn't he have been like Konohamaru if his parents survived that night.

 **"Hmph, the brat is very similar to you. I guess like attracts like after all."**

Well, he's convinced. He still pretends to consider it though. "Hm. I guess I can teach you a thing or two, from one future Hokage to another." The brat-- Konohamaru's smile almost becomes blinding. "Just for today though. Can't have you becoming Hokage before me, Konohamaru. Let's get started."

"Yes boss."

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **Finally. This chapter is done. I've been struggling with this chapter for a while. To the point where I decided: Fuck it, I'm ending it here for now. Also, anyone who knows how to do that line for a line break please PM me on how to do it. I want to improve the quality of this fic and other future fics. Thank you**

 **Over 200 Favourites and 300 Followers. What a milestone! Thank you guys for your support and hope you keep reading. If you want more from me I have a new fic I posted called The Impact Gamer. Hope you enjoyed and please review.**

 **JMA out**


	8. Interlude Part 3: Life of a Ninja Gamer

**Hey guys, JMA here with another chapter of NU: Ninja Gamer. To those who want longer chapters, I have heard you and I will try to lengthen future chapters where I can. I hope this chapter quells your concerns and that you enjoy and please review.**

 **And now reviews. 50 Reviews?! Honestly didn't expect this. Like that you take the time to express your opinions. Keep it up :D**

 **FinalKingdomHearts: I will attempt to do so.**

 **Percy Jackson7: Glad to know you enjoy it so much.**

 **Recommendation: What Do We Remember? by reafarose1315, a My Hero Academia fic where Izuku has a kindred spirit in a Quirkless girl.**

 **Naruto**

Once Naruto got into the training grounds outside Konohamaru's place, this message popped up.

 **You have entered the Sarutobi Private Training Grounds. 15% Boost to EXP for members of the Sarutobi Clan. You are unable to receive this bonus.**

What? That would've been really useful. What is that anyway?

 **"When you enter certain places, you gain certain boosts. For example, you entered a training ground so the boost you would've got helps with training, like an EXP bosst. Unfortunately, this is a clan training ground, so you need to be part of that clan for that boost to affect you."**

 _'Oh, so if I find an Uzumaki training ground. I'll get the same type of boost.'_

 **"Good. So you can learn after all, brat."**

 _'Hey!'_

"Boss!" Naruto looks down at Konohamaru, who he admittedly hasn't been paying attention to "Good, I thought you feel asleep standing up, which is creepy."

Cue sweatdrop. _'He thought I fell asleep?'_

"What are you gonna teach me?" That's a good question. He has to think about this.

"Lemme think about that." The brat nods impatiently and waits in the center, looking around. Meanwhile...

 _'What the hell am I supposed to teach him?'_

 **"You know, you could just check your skills and teach him some of that."**

 _'Hey, that's a good idea. Skills.'_

 **Skills**

 **Ninja Art - Substitution Jutsu (Active, Instant) [Level 22: If you don't want to tank an attack, why should you? Use this technique to substitute with a log, a pebble or even your brother if need be, to take the beating for you. Cost depends on size of object (3 000 CP minimum) and limit is equivalent to the range between a wooden log and the user's size. Limited to the range of 50 m.**

 **Ninja Art - Transformation Jutsu (Active, Gradual) [Level: MAX: You don't like how you look? Then change it! This technique allows you to imitate someone/something by transforming into them. Cost depends on differences between user and object (3 000 CP minimum) and is unable to replicate object fully. I.e. doesn't have its qualities.**

 **Transform - Sexy Jutsu (Active, Gradual) [Level 12: The ultimate pervert killer technique. This technique transforms you into a sexier version of yourself, a naked and female version of yourself. A solid transformation for females and transparent for males. Cost is 4 000 CP per minute for males and 3 500 per minute for females.**

 **Nine Tails: Chakra Mode (Passive, Gradual) [Level 2: Why use your own chakra when you have a raging chakra beast inside your gut. Chakra and Health Regeneration speed to 10 000 CP and HP per minute. 300% increase in all stats besides WIS. WIS decreases by 30%. Enduces Rage Status.**

 **Uzumaki Chakra Chains (Active, Gradual) [Level 1: The Uzumaki can create chains. How kinky ;). Create chains used for various purposes. Chakra Conductive. Cost is 60 000 CP per minute. 10% chance of inducing Chakra Poisoning when using Tailed Beast Chakra (50% damage and 5% chance of inducing Chakra Poisoning)**

 **Observe (Active, Instant) [Level 2: The Gamer's Info Tool. This allows you to get information on something or someone just by saying or thinking, "Observe" . Limited currently to to HP and CP of people as well as your Reputation Status.**

 _'I just realised something about my skillset.'_

"And what would that be?"

 _'That it's weak! How did I beat that bastard Mizuki with this?'_

 **"Well you did use my power and your Kekkai Genkai. Regardless of that you are correct, you are weak and need to fix that."**

 _'Yeah well we have to do that later. Right now we have to teach Konohamaru.'_

 **"Who's we? As long as whatever you do doesn't threaten our lives, then don't involve me in your things, brat. I'm going to sleep."**

 _'Hey, wait--'_

By that point, the Nine Tails' snores overload his thoughts.

"Fine. I don't need you. Stupid fox. Skills." He mutters, not knowing he's actually speaking and not thinking. He continues his train of thought. "Looking at the Skill thing, I got 6 jutsu. I can't teach him the Chakra thing or the Chains. He probably wouldn't want Observe. Looks like I only got my Academy jutsu." Turning his attention to Konohamaru, he's startled by the look he gets. "What's with you?"

"Boss, you're crazy! Why are you talking to yourself?"

Naruto has the decency to splutter. " I wasn't talkin' to myself! I was... Never mind that. Do you know any Academy jutsu?" A resounding shake of Konhamaru's head gives him his answer. "Okay, then the first thing I'm gonna teach you is the Transformation Jutsu." Naruto inwardly chuckles at the excitement on Konohamaru's face before taking a peek at the still open Skills list. _'Huh. The Sexy Jutsu is a variant on the Transformation Jutsu. Maybe I'll teach him that too.'_ He thinks before putting on his best lecture face. "The Transformation Jutsu is a jutsu that changes you into someone else by forming a shroud of chakra over your body to change you into someone else. The hand signs are Dog, Boar and Ram." Demonstrating the Noiw you try. Don't channel chakra, just do the hand signs." Konohamaru nods and does the hand signs, confusing Boar with Snake. and Ram with Tiger.

"No no no. It's Dog, Boar, Ram, not Dog, Snake, Tiger. . Do it again." Naruto refuses to have him struggle with this jutsu because of wrong hand signs like he did. Stupid Academy teaches. Konohamaru redoes the hand signs, with Naruto's encouragement. When Konohamaru, damn his name's too long, _'Better come up with a nickname'_ says he's got the hand signs down, Naruto gives him the ok to try and transform into him. The result? A cloud of smoke covering Konohamaru and revealing... a really bloated kid Naruto's size with his jumpsuit and pants, even his hair and eyes, though you can barely see the eyes 'cause they're barely open, kinda like the way Choji does. Naruto sighs, a sound he can barely hear through the Nine Tails infuriating laugh. Looks like it's gonna be a really long day.

 **Meanwhile - Hiruzen**

Fortunately, for once Kakashi doesn't live up to his tardy reputation as a knock that undoubtably comes from the former ANBU captain. With a quick "Enter", Kakashi walks in, uncharacteristically serious. Wearing the normal blue overalls with the green jonin vest carrying the fallen Uzumaki clan's red swirl, as well as the Leaf headband slanted over his left eye hiding the Sharingan obtained from his former teammate, Obito Uchiha, as well as a facemask, Kakashi truly would give off the vibe of "mysterious ninja", if not for his gravity defying silver hair inherited from his father, Sakumo.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Hokage?"

Deciding to get straight down to business? Good, that expression isn't just for show. "I did, Kakashi." Taking out the Forbidden Scroll that started all this, he continues, "Take a look at this." He opens the Scroll at the end, where the Gamer Contract is, allowing Kakashi to read it. The widening of Kakashi's lone eye shows he understands just how potentially powerful the Gamer ability.

"I see, so you want me to teach Naruto?"

"Yes, Kakashi. Of all the current Jonin, you are the most qualified to teach Naruto, even without taking his Ninja Gamer status into consideration. Other than myself and Jiraiya, you are the Leaf's best NInjutsu expert, something Naruto would benefit from due to his immerse chakra reserves, and with your Sharingan, you could potentially stop any rampage from the Nine Tails. The real reason I'm bringing this to your attention is that should Team 7 fail the Bell Test, you will take Naruto as your apprentice."

Kakashi is shocked and Hiruzen can understand it. The Council is going to be insistent that should Team 7 fail, he would take Sasuke Uchiha as his apprentice due to the fact that Kakashi is the only one who can teach him about the Sharingan when he awakens it. The silver haired Jonin has his own personal reasons why he would do it, and therefore won't protest it. Here, he's telling Kakashi to take Naruto against the insistence of the Council.

"Lord Hokage," His tone is slightly hesitant almost as if unsire. "I can see what you're saying but, is this ability really more powerful than the Sharingan?"

"Yes, it is. After all, who would be a better judge of the power of Ninja Gamers than another Ninja Gamer." Kakashi's eye widens once more but nodiing.

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

"Good, this is an S-Rank secret beyond even Naruto's heritage. I trust in your discretion." A nod confirms his silence on the matter. "Dismised." Kakashi leaves, leaving Hiruzen to his thoughts.

 **Later - Naruto**

Konohamaru's training is finally starting to get somewhere. The brat's damn hardheaded, so the advice to use chakra to fine tune the features didn't really stick, meaning the transformations were still chubby faced. It was only after he mentioned that the Hokage needed to know things like that did he start taking Naruto's advice seriously, making his transformations less chubby, but he's still making mistakes anyone can see. Taking note of the brat's hunched over position and heavy breathing, he comes to the conclusion that Konohamaru must be getting tired.

"Alright stop." He stops reluctantly, even pouting. "You're getting tired, and it's time for lunch anyway. Let's go get ramen."

"Ramen?" The brat's confused as if he doesn't know what ramen is. He'll have to fix it. "You mean the soup with noodles and other stuff? We don't have that here."

"Of course you don't." He states without missing a beat. Brat really needs to learn the food of the gods known as ramen. "We weren't gonna eat here anyway."

Konohamaru furrows in confusion. "Then where were we gonna eat?"

Naruto grins. "You'll see."

 **At Ichiraku Ramen**

Arriving at Ichiraku Ramen and entering the stall, he ges another pop up, similar to the one on the training ground.

 **You have entered Ichiraku Ramen. 25% Bonus to Reputation Gains while inside the stall.**

Getting a small smile from the pop up. Looks like Ichiraku Ramen is special in more ways than one. Leading Konohamaru to the bar stools, they sit down and get ready to order.

"Oi! Ayame!" A brunette girl behind the bar perks up and turns to the duo. Wearing the usual uniform of white shirt and blue pants with a smile on her face, she walks to them.

"Oh! Hey Naruto. Heard you were in trouble last night. Glad to see you're safe." Though Naruto knows she doesn't mean anything by it, his face darkens at being reminded of the night before, where he found out a lot of secrets pertaining to him that he should know. Putting on his smiling facade so that she doesn't worry, he grins and reassures her.

"Nothin' I couldn't handle Ayame. I'll have a bowl of Miso Ramen to start." She gives him a scutinising gaze, before jotting his order down and turning to the brat. "And what will you be having, Honourable Grandson?" He notices his darkening look before interjecting:

"Give him a bowl of Miso too." She jots it down before going into the kitchen part of the stall, or at least she would have, if not for someone else entering. Her brown hair in buns and wearing a sleeveless pink shirt with blue pants and the most important detail, the blue Leaf headband showing her ninja status. Seeing her as a ninja, he tries to get more info using Observe.

 **Tenten Higurashi Lv 17**

 **HP: 126 000/126 000 HP**

 **CP: 126 000/126 000 CP**

 **0/2 500 Neutral**

 **"While you're at it, Observe the others as well."**

 _'Why?'_

 **"That skill, while midly useful in finding out others' actual condition right now, needs to become more powerful."**

'Oh, right!' Agreeing with the Nine Tails' logic, he Observes both Ayame and Konohamaru.

 **Ayame Ichiraku**

 **HP: 30 000 HP**

 **CP: 30 000 CP**

 **8 100/10 000 Honoured**

 **Konohamaru Sarutobi**

 **HP: 15 000 HP**

 **CP: 15 000 CP**

 **2 500/5 000 Well Liked**

 **The skill: Observe has leveled up!**

Well that was underwhelming. He didn't even get anything.

 **"Of course you didn't. The skill only gets upgrades every five levels. That's why I told you. Use it a lot and it'll become useful."**

Naruto wasn't paying attention though. He was hung up on something. _'Upgrade?'_

Cue the sigh from the NIne Tails. **"An upgrade is the thing that makes something better. For example, to upgrade the Observe skill, you need to use it constantly."**

 _'Oooh! So I need to use Observe a lot to make it better.'_

 **"Good, you're finally learning. Maybe we won't die after all."**

 _'Yea-- Hey--!'_

"Hey kid." Interrupted before he can rant, he turns to the girl named Tenten.

"You're Tenten, right?"

She narrows her eyes in suspicion. "Yes, how did you know that?"

"Uh..." How does he explain that he has an ability to get information without sounding like a creep.

 **"Stupid. Why don't you just reveal everything else about your ability?"** The Nine Tails remarks, clearly sarcastic. **"There's a reason why the Ninja Gamer ability is relatively unknown despite their enormous potential."**

"I'm waiting." To prove her point, she starts tapping her fingers on the bar table, narrowed gaze pointing straight at him. Luckily, his brain finally starts working and he recognises her.

"I saw you in the Academy!" Hopefully she'll ignore the fact that he just recognised her and that bled into his tone as he shouted. Her attention is more on the onlookers who heard him shout.

"Uh yeah. I graduated last year. Let me guess, you just graduated?"

Yes! Dodged one there. "Yeah! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage."

She giggles. "I'm Tenten as you apparently know. Tenten Higurashi. Nice to--"

"Hey!" Konohamaru decides to jump in. "If anyone's the future Hokage, it's me!"

"Oh my word. There's two of them." Ayame helpfully points out from the kitchen. That sets off the argument between the two Future Hokages which eventually turns into a food fight that turns the stall into a mess. In the chaos, Tenten pays and leaves while the two are seperated by the manager Teuchi and punishes them by making them work for the day. When Konohamaru returns home, he would vhemently deny any accusations about starting a food fight with a genin and Naruto would deny anyone who asks, but he would pocket his earnings from the quest as well as note a Reputation boost from Tenten.

 **End of Interlude**

 **Finally! I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. It was initially supposed to be longer but I decided against adding the others because then the chapter would be too long. It will be added as a flashback instead. With this chapter, the Interlude ends and things can finally start speeding up. Probably.**

 **In other news, I made a community! It's a My Hero Academia community called Izuku Midoriya: A Hero of his own power. Basically, I compiled a list of stories where Izuku either has his own Quirk instead of One For All or is Quirkless. I'm counting on your support in that Endeavour. Get it, Endeavour? :D Check it out if that's your thing. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review. Time for my shameless promotion of my other fics.**

 **Other fics by JMA:**

 **The Impact Gamer - A Naruto Gamer fic set during the days of Minato and Co.'s childhood, with an OC Uzumaki cousin of Kushina added to spice things up.**

 **Black and Green - My first attempt at a Romance is set in the My Hero Academia universe. After the Entrance Exam, Izuku has a heroic encounter with a less than nice girl.**

 **JMA out.**


	9. 4: Results

**Hey guys, JMA here with the start to the new arc of Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Gamer. Like I said, things will probably start speeding up now that the Interlude is over. No promises though. On a side note, it really warms my heart to see my stories in someone else's favourites/follows list. Thank you for taking the time to read my stories, I appreciate it.**

 **Now time for the reviewers.** **Thank you to all the reviewers for making their opinions heard. One specific reviewer even shares my nationality (That would be you Fluffyboi. You're probably a South African too and to see another one on FF is baas). Hope you enjoy and please review.**

 **Recommendation:** **Sins of the Fathers by geekymoviemom. A fic where Peter was adopted by Tony after the events of Iron Man 2. Take a look at it, it's really good.**

The day of the Graduation around six in the morning, Naruto is, as per usual, bright and early. This is mostly because of...

 **"WAKE UP BRAT!"**

The Nine Tails, who takes a sadistic pleasure in waking him up this way.

"Fine fine. I'm up." Truth be told, he actually did ask for this. Asking the Nine Tails for a non chakra favour is rare, as he never wants to--

 **"No I don't."**

Anyway, Naruto wanted to make the most out of every day: by training the day away. So he asked the Nine Tails to wake him up.

 **Flashback - 6 days ago**

 ** _"BRAT, WAKE UP NOW!"_**

 _"Gah!"_

 _THUD_

 _In his surprise, Naruto suddenly jumped out of bed. The thing is, he wasn't prepared for it and fell face onto the cold, hard floor._

 ** _"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

 _'Don't laugh!'_

 ** _"How can I not laugh? That was hilarious."_**

 _Grumbling, Naruto gets to his feet._

 _'Ok. Now that I'm up and you had your laugh, where do we go to train?'_

 ** _"A training ground your father used quite often."_**

 _Bottling the mention of his father and the emotions that come with it, he gets dressed in his usual outfit and gets a quick instant ramen breakfast, before heading out._

 _'Lead the way.'_

 ** _At the training_** grounds

 ** _You have arrived at the Training Ground 7. 10% Boost to EXP of Leaf Shinobi._**

 _Nice to know that he can recieve a bonus from the Training Ground. Looking around, he sees a field of grass and trees. Squinting his eyes, he spots a nearby river. This place is perfect!_

 ** _"Are you done gawking, brat? Get started already!"_**

 _'Fine. What should we do?'_

 ** _"First we'll check the scrolls in your inventory. Open it"_**

 _"Ok. Inventory."_

 ** _Inventory_**

 ** _Weapons_**

 ** _Kunai x5_**

 ** _Shuriken x10_**

 ** _Demon Wind Shuriken x2_**

 ** _Jutsu Scrolls_**

 ** _Clone Jutsu Scroll_**

 ** _Elemental Shuriken Jutsu Scroll_**

 ** _Fire Style: Ash Pile Burning Scroll_**

 ** _Others_**

 ** _Chakra Paper_**

 _"Jutsu Scrolls?! Awesome!" Naruto exclaims excitedly while putting his hand through the Inventory, grabbing all the scrolls. Opening the first scroll, he is surprised by the pop up that appears._

 ** _Would you like to learn Ninja Art: Clone Jutsu?_**

 ** _Yes/No_**

 _Wait, he could learn the Clone Jutsu, just like that? After all the effort he put into learning it, all the failed tests from failing this jutsu and he could learn it just like that?! Naruto fury starts simmering, and he almost tears the scroll in half._

 ** _"Naruto! Calm down!"_**

 _"Why should I?! I could've been a ninja if not for this jutsu! All that time and effort spent on learning this jutsu and for what?! To find out that there was an easier way?!"_

 ** _"Naruto! You're using my chakra. Calm down!"_**

 _He looks down at his hand and indeed, it is covered in the familiar red glow of the Nine Tails' Chakra. He grins, which from an outside perspective would look very scary. And feral._

 _"Wait. I need to get used to this somehow. So **Let's get wild!"** With that, Naruto started tearing through the training ground, like a feral beast. Raking his new claws through trees and creating inprints through everything else, he was thoroughly enjoying his newfound power._

 _Unfortunately, his fun could not last as he was surrounded two minutes later by ANBU. Noticing them despite his power high, he licks his lips in anticipation for a fight, the Nine Tails' chakra making him more agressive than usual, unknowingly unleashing killer intent which the ANBU tense at._

 ** _Congratulations! You have unlocked the skill: Bloodlust_**

 ** _Bloodlust (Active, Instant) [Level 1: Hate someone so bad you wanna kill them? Why don't you then? This skill allows you to project your killer intent towards your target. Intimidates those up to 5 levels above yours. Is enhanced with use of Nine Tails Chakra to increase by 15 levels_.**

 _ **"Naruto!"** The NIne Tails shouts, getting him to stop and focus, stopping the killer intent. **"Calm down!"** Despite the Nine Tails being an asshole, Naruto does listen to him, seeing the giant fox as a guide, similar to Iruka-sensei, just more seeing that Iruka-sensei had to teach a whole class and the Nine Tails is restricted to him. Calming down, the red chakra fades away, along with his 'accesories'. Unfortunately, this also has the unintended result of ending his training, as the ANBU then took him to the Old Man where he mentioned that he just got frustrated, not mentioning why and how he calmed down. he still doesn't trust the Old Man. Seeing that day as a waste, he went home and prepared for the next day of training._

That's not the only thing to have happened. He also got a quest to get ready for his Genin days.

 _The first thing to greet him the next day, besides the Nine Tails' annoying wake up call, was this._

 ** _Training Montage_**

 _Time for a training montage. Train to get ready for the ninja life._

 ** _Objective_**

 _1\. Learn the Clone Jutsu_

 _2\. Learn a Taijutsu Style_

 ** _Bonus Objective_**

 _1\. Learn Elemental Jutsu_

 _2\. Create your own jutsu_

 ** _Reward_**

 _5x Explosive Tag_

 _Bonus: Ninja Art: Rasengan Scroll_

 ** _Failure_**

 _None_

 _Accept (Yes/No)_

 _He accepted near instantly, who wouldn't when a quest is all reward and no drawback, and went straight to work. Grabbing the scroll for the Clone Jutsu he didn't bother to put away yesterday. Pressing yes at the pop up, Naruto is immediately disheartened at the response._

 ** _You are unable to learn Ninja Art: Clone Jutsu at this time. Requires 50 WIS_**.

 _In fact, he is so thoroughly disheartened that he just stares blankly at the pop up, trying to control the whirlpool of emotions taking place inside of him..._

 _"Damn it!" The sound of glass breaking fills the air as he starts smashing his things, trying to vent out this malestorm of emotions on the furniture. This goes on for a while until the Nine Tails decided he had enough._

 _ **"ENOUGH!"** This stops him from breaking a potted plant in his hand. **"Look at yourself! Throwing a tantrum over a pathetic E-Rank jutsu that isn't even useful! If this is the extent of your strength then you're not worthy of being my container!**_

 _"But--"_

 ** _"No buts! You will pull yourself together and you will take stock of what you have! And if you don't have much, you will either work hard to get more or make due with what you have. Do you understand?"_**

 _"I--_ "

 ** _"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"_**

 _"Yes!" Apparently satisfied with the result, the Nine Tails goes back to... whatever he was doing. Meanwhile Naruto thinks hard on what the NIne Tails said and makes a silent vow then and there._

 _"Never give up. Never settle."_

After that, he decided to abandon that quest, but went to Iruka-sensei to learn a Taijutsu Style anyway. He gave Naruto the Academy Taijutsu Style, which he then learned near instantly and worked on it ever since.

"Skills."

 **Skills**

 **Ninja Art - Substitution Jutsu (Active, Instant) [Level 22: If you don't want to tank an attack, why should you? Use this technique to substitute with a log, a pebble or even your brother if need be, to take the beating for you. Cost depends on size of object (3 000 CP minimum) and limit is equivalent to the range between a wooden log and the user's size. Limited to the range of 50 m.**

 **Ninja Art - Transformation Jutsu (Active, Gradual) [Level: MAX: You don't like how you look? Then change it! This technique allows you to imitate someone/something by transforming into them. Cost depends on differences between user and object (3 000 CP minimum) and is unable to replicate object fully. I.e. doesn't have its qualities.**

 **Transform - Sexy Jutsu (Active, Gradual) [Level 12: The ultimate pervert killer technique. This technique transforms you into a sexier version of yourself, a naked and female version of yourself. A solid transformation for females and transparent for males. Cost is 4 000 CP per minute for males and 3 500 per minute for females.**

 **Nine Tails: Chakra Mode (Passive, Gradual) [Level 2: Why use your own chakra when you have a raging chakra beast inside your gut. Chakra and Health Regeneration speed to 10 000 CP and HP per minute. 300% increase in all stats besides WIS. WIS decreases by 30%. Enduces Rage Status.**

 **Uzumaki Chakra Chains (Active, Gradual) [Level 1: The Uzumaki can create chains. How kinky ;). Create chains used for various purposes. Chakra Conductive. Cost is 60 000 CP per minute. 10% chance of inducing Chakra Poisoning when using Tailed Beast Chakra (50% damage and 5% chance of inducing Chakra Poisoning)**

 **Observe (Active, Instant) [Level 2: The Gamer's Info Tool. This allows you to get information on something or someone just by saying or thinking, "Observe" . Limited currently to to HP and CP of people as well as your Reputation Status.**

 **Bloodlust (Active, Instant) [Level 1: Hate someone so bad you wanna kill them? Why don't you then? This skill allows you to project your killer intent towards your target. Intimidates those up to 5 levels above yours. Is enhanced with use of Nine Tails Chakra to increase by 15 levels.**

 **Requip (Active, Instant) [Level 7: Don't have the time to open the Inventory for an item? Then Requip it! This skill allows you to call items from the Inventory without opening it. Limited to Equipable Items, specifically Weapons.**

 **Academy Taijutsu Style (Passive, Gradual) [Level 13: Basics kill, and nothing's more basic than a basic Taijutsu Style. This allows you to access the Academy Style Taijutsu. 5% Boost to all Physical Areas when using this style.**

It's not much improvement from last week, but it's enough to tide him over for now. He smiles as he leaves his apartment.

"Time to make my mark. Get ready world, 'cause here comes Naruto Uzumaki, the Future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **So maybe I lied about the pace picking up in this chapter, but I had to show his new abilities somehow. I apologise for that but if you wanna blame someone, blame my beta. I wasn't sure about the ending but he said it was fine so I posted it like that.**

 **Announcement: The stories _MHA: Devil Within_ and _Black and Green_ are officially going on a hiatus. More details about that on my profile. I once again apologise for readers if those fics but it is necessary. In fact, this will be my last update of any story for a while. I'm dealing with family issues currently. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review. Time for my shameless promotion of my other fics.**

 **Other fics by JMA:**

 **My Hero Academia: Devil Within - A fic where Izuku inherits the Devil Gene from Tekken and his subsequent adventures to become a hero. Not a crossover. (On hiatus)**

 **The Impact Gamer - A Naruto Gamer fic set during the days of Minato and Co.'s childhood, with an OC Uzumaki cousin of Kushina added to spice things up.**

 **Black and Green - My first attempt at a Romance is set in the My Hero Academia universe. After the Entrance Exam, Izuku has a heroic encounter with a less than nice girl. (On hiatus)**

 **JMA out.**


	10. 5: Graduation Pt 1

**Hey guys, JMA here with another chapter of NU: Ninja Gamer. 400 Followers? I got a nice following for this story but I won't consider a story sucessful until I see it in the Ks. A lofty goal I know, but I know I can suceed. I was wondering: Why is this story so popular compared to my other ones? Please answer me that, I'm curious about it. Anyway, review time**

 **Reviews:**

 **Pushi19: I went on a hiatus because of family issues so I couldn't really do that. Sorry**

 **merendinoemiliano: Thank you**

 **Thanatos 2018: I'll be sure to tell him that.**

 **Soulhope The Wolf:**

 **1) Actually he is. He's served as Kage for basically his whole adult life until he died at 69 so pretty sure there is no one who outlasted him.**

 **2) We'll discuss that**

 **3) Lol. I will**

 **:D** **te.nellis: I will!**

 **FinalKingdomHearts: And you've got it... eventually.**

 **rogue killer naruto: Vannie Kaap**

 **Those are all the reviews.**

 **Hope you enjoy and please keep up the reviewing.**

 **Recommendation: Your Name? by Bakufan15. A MHA well done romance adaption of a certain movie. I don't know about the movie, but I do know that this is one of my favourites. There is more info in the actual summary but what I can say is that it's really good and you guys should read it if you're looking for a good romance. It's also done so there's that too.**

 **At the Academy**

 **"The Leaf's standards must have really fallen since my attack to allow these weaklings to become ninja."**

 _'I... got nothin' to say to that.'_

What Naruto and the Nine Tails are commenting on are the levels of his fellow graduates. More specifically, how low their levels. After observing the ninth graduate (at which point, the Nine Tails started laughing for some weird reason, probably the weak levels), the Nine Tails came to said conclusion

Hey, on the bright side, observing them helped him level up the Observe Skill.

 _'Skills.'_

 **Skills**

 **Ninja Art - Substitution Jutsu (Active, Instant) [Level 22: If you don't want to tank an attack, why should you? Use this technique to substitute with a log, a pebble or even your brother if need be, to take the beating for you. Cost depends on size of object (3 000 CP minimum) and limit is equivalent to the range between a wooden log and the user's size. Limited to the range of 50 m.**

 **Ninja Art - Transformation Jutsu (Active, Gradual) [Level: MAX: You don't like how you look? Then change it! This technique allows you to imitate someone/something by transforming into them. Cost depends on differences between user and object (3 000 CP minimum) and is unable to replicate object fully. I.e. doesn't have its qualities.**

 **Transform - Sexy Jutsu (Active, Gradual) [Level 12: The ultimate pervert killer technique. This technique transforms you into a sexier version of yourself, a naked and female version of yourself. A solid transformation for females and transparent for males. Cost is 4 000 CP per minute for males and 3 500 per minute for females.**

 **Nine Tails: Chakra Mode (Passive, Gradual) [Level 2: Why use your own chakra when you have a raging chakra beast inside your gut. Chakra and Health Regeneration speed to 10 000 CP and HP per minute. 300% increase in all stats besides WIS. WIS decreases by 30%. Enduces Rage Status.**

 **Uzumaki Chakra Chains (Active, Gradual) [Level 1: The Uzumaki can create chains. How kinky ;). Create chains used for various purposes. Chakra Conductive. Cost is 60 000 CP per minute. 10% chance of inducing Chakra Poisoning when using Tailed Beast Chakra (50% damage and 5% chance of inducing Chakra Poisoning)**

 **Observe (Active, Instant) [Level 5: The Gamer's Info Tool. This allows you to get information on something or someone just by saying or thinking, "Observe" . Limited currently to to HP and CP of people as well as your Reputation Status. Can see Stats. (Limited to those 20 levels of lower)**

 **Bloodlust (Active, Instant) [Level 1: Hate someone so bad you wanna kill them? Why don't you then? This skill allows you to project your killer intent towards your target. Intimidates those up to 5 levels above yours. Is enhanced with use of Nine Tails Chakra to increase by 15 levels.**

 **Requip (Active, Instant) [Level 7: Don't have the time to open the Inventory for an item? Then Requip it! This skill allows you to call items from the Inventory without opening it. Limited to Equipable Items, specifically Weapons.**

 **Academy Taijutsu Style (Passive, Gradual) [Level 13: Basics kill, and nothing's more basic than a basic Taijutsu Style. This allows you to access the Academy Style Taijutsu. 5% Boost to all Physical Areas when using this style.**

 _'So basically, now I can see the stats of the other Genin, oh and Chunin too?'_

 **"Yes but very weak Chunin."** The Nine Tails had to burst his bubble, didn't he. **"Yes, yes I did."**

 _'Hey!'_

"Naruto? Why are you here? You didn't graduate." A loud voice brings him back before he can start ranting. Bringing his attention to the voice he sees Kiba, a fur jacket wearing kid with slited eyes and markings on his cheeks. He's from a clan of dogs last he checked.

 **"They're called the Inuzuka, last I checked."** The Nine Tails deadpans.

"Shut up!" He screams, mostly to the Nine Tails but also to Kiba. "Can't you see the headband on my head, dog breath?!"

"Hey! You wanna go?!" At this point they both have a handful of each other's jacket.

"Naruto! Kiba! Settle down!" Iruka sensei screams out from the front of the classroom. When did he even get there? "We won't be starting fights now." They reluctantly back away from each other and go to seperate seats, Naruto still staring at Kiba.

"Observe."

 **Kiba Inuzuka Lv13**

 **500/2 500 Neutral**

 **Stats**

 **HP: 81 000/81 000 HP**

 **CP: 81 000/81 000 CP**

 **STR: 33**

 **STM: 27**

 **DEX: 26**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 24**

 **LUK: 25**

 **"His stats are abysmal for a Genin of his attitude."**

 _'Abysmal?'_

 **"Seriously, how dumb can you be? It means bad, you brat. Even your stats are better than his."**

 _'Yeah they ar-- Hey!'_ Yep, the Nine Tails takes every opportunity insult him that he gets.

 **"Compare your stats to his then."**

 _'Fine then. Stats.'_

 **Stats**

 **HP: 268 000/268 000 HP**

 **CP: 274 000/274 000 CP**

 **STR: 35**

 **STM: 88**

 **DEX: 29**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 28**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Available Stat Points: 1**

 **Ryo: 1 500 ryo**

 _'Woah, you're right. My stats are higher than his.'_

 **"Don't get cocky brat. Just because you have higher stats doesn't mean you'll win the fight."**

"Team 7," Iruka-sensei speaks up, bringing him out of his 'talk'. "Naruto Uzumaki," This is his team. Maybe he'll get Sakura, or even Hinata. He gets giddy just thinking about it. "Sakura Haruno," He lets out a loud "Yeah!" "and Sasuke Uchiha."

"What?!"/ **"What?!"** They stuck him with the bastard, Sasuke Uchiha?! Why? He's so upset, he doesn't even notice the Nine Tails actually joined his outrage. "Why do I gotta be put with the bastard?!" Ignoring the outraged cries of "Don't call Sasuke a bastard!" he waits for Iruka-sensei's reply.

"Well Naruto, while you're not technically the Dead Last, you still do have bad grades so we put you with the Rookie of the Year and Kunoichi of the Year in the hopes that you might learn from them and they from you." Laughter erupts from the class and Naruto reddens in embarrasment. Even with his new Ninja Gamer status, he can't change that he still skipped most of his classes and slacked off. A humbling effect if he ever saw one.

 **"Well he's not lying so he believes what he says, but I don't trust that the idiots in charge put you with the Uchiha just because of that."**

"Wait, what could I possibly learn from that idiot? He's the Dead Last." That was Sakura and Naruto feels a pang in his heart. Is that really how little she thinks of him? This adds on to the questions about his feelings. Bah! He'll think about it later. For now he'll just have to show her, won't he?

 **Show Your Power**

Show Sakura just how good of a ninja you can be

 ** _Objective_**

Impress Sakura in some way

 ** _Bonus Objective_**

None

 ** _Reward_**

1 000 Reputation with Sakura

2 000 Ryo

 ** _Failure_**

-1 000 Reputation with Sakura

Accept (Yes/No)

This was just what he was about to do anyway. Of course yes! The pop up disappears and Naruto turns his attention back to Iruka-sensei, only to hear that he's moved on to Team 8, which Hinata, Dog Breath and some other guy's a part of. Blocking out the rest, he remembers something.

 _'Damnit! I forgot to Observe my team!'_ Turning to Sakura, he mutters an Observe.

 **Sakura Haruno Lv 8**

 **Reputation: -1 500/0 Disliked**

 **Stats**

 **HP: 30 000/30 000 HP**

 **CP: 30 000/30 000 CP**

 **STR: 10 (1)**

 **STM: 9 (1)**

 **DEX: 11 (1)**

 **INT: 22(1)**

 **WIS: 50 (3)**

 **LUK: 21 (1)**

 _'That's it? And she says she can't learn from me?! Oh hell no! I'm not leaving my life in her hands as she is.'_

Mind made up, he stomps over to Sakura, ignoring her loud voice and roughly grabs her wrist and walking out of the classroom, barely feeling her vain attempts to get out of his hold. In his determination, he fails to notice the pin dropping silence that overtook the classroom but, if he turned around at that moment, he would've seen the jaw dropping shock that the class, Iruka-sensei included was feeling.

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **And that's done. Sorry this took so long but I've been struggling with this for a while. I had an idea to break the Fourth Wall initially, but decided against as shit don't fly that way. By the way, anyone got that reference I added in?**

 **Have you guys seen the blatant plagurism that UchihaMadara1997 did of Reaching For A Dream by Noodlehammer. I know I have, so I started complaining about it. Then the naai decide to bring his brahse and insult my mother and sister. So I told him his ma se poes. I don't usually swear that crazy but he deserved it considering he hopes my mother and sister gets raped. Fuck that guy!**

 **Anyway, sorrry about my language, just had to rant there.**

 **And now for an Announcement: I have recently gotten an account on Wattpad and I decided to post this story there (Because of the poor quality of on that site) and I hope you guys support that. Hope you enjoyed and please review. Time for my shameless promotion of my other fics.**

 **Other fics by JMA:**

 **My Hero Academia: Devil Within - A fic where Izuku inherits the Devil Gene from Tekken and his subsequent adventures to become a hero. Not a crossover. (Being rewritten) Also now in my community Midoriya Izuku: A Hero of his own power.**

 **The Impact Gamer - A Naruto Gamer fic set during the days of Minato and Co.'s childhood, with an OC Uzumaki cousin of Kushina added to spice things up.**

 **Black and Green - My first attempt at a Romance is set in the My Hero Academia universe. After the Entrance Exam, Izuku has a heroic encounter with a less than nice girl.**

 **JMA out.**


	11. Update

**Hey guys. Sorry about this not being an update and I don't like doing this but this is important. And relax, this is not me discontinuing this story. This is just me telling you guys that NU: Ninja Gamer is going through reevaluation and an eventual rewrite. Reason being that embarrasingly, I wrote myself into a corner and I see no way out.**

 **Sorry about doing this, especially to the new readers that just got into this fic but it had to be done.** **This update also gives me a chance to speak to followers of mine in general about my other fics.**

 **Black and Green: Still busy with the current chapter, as in currently by the Quirk Assessment Test. I was originally gonna end it after the 50 m dash but that's lazy writing so I'm gonna at least finish all the tests before I declare that chapter done.**

 **Devil Within: Honestly, I can't make heads or tails of what I'm doing with that so I'm gonna do a reevaluation on that as well and I'll post an update of whether that'll be rewritten on Monday if it is necessary.**

 **Impact Gamer: Definitely undergoing a rewrite but I haven't gotten around to it so I'm sorry for my laziness. I'll definitely take a look at it on Monday.**

 **And that's it. Have a lovely rest of your day and in case I don't post anything next week, have a happy Good Friday and Easter Sunday. God bless and...**

 **JMA out**


	12. Indefinite Hiatus

**Hey guys, JMA here. I apologise for this not being a chapter but I wouldn't post this if it's not important.**

 **Earlier this week, my laptop broke, along with all of my writing pieces on it. And while I do have a backup somewhere, I've ultimately decided to start completely fresh. The reason for this being that I've done some thinking and realised that in terms of my writing, I've been spreading myself too thin.**

 **What happens now is that all of my posted stories go on an indefinite hiatus. I apologise for the fans of the respective stories, I hope you guys don't lynch me. Now I may at one point decide to come back to these stories (which is why I'm gonna leave it on).**

 **For fans of my stories, I do have a fic I'm busy with right now. It's a Naruto fic and if all goes well, I'll post it next week. Have a lovely week and God bless you all.**

 **JMA out**


	13. Update (11-02 04:22:24)

Hey guys, JMA here with an update. Well mostly I've been working on a lot of ideas at one time and that's the reason why I got nothing to post. What do you guys think? So I focus on one thing or keep doing what I'm doing.

The reason I'm posting this update is that at the time I'm typing this update, South Africa has just won the Rugby World Cup, beating England 32-12 and I'm going to celebrate. I'm probably not going to write for the whole weekend and I can't wait to hear from your thoughts. I'm sorry to my English readers (not sorry) but we brought the Webb Ellis back home for the third time.

See you guys at the next update.

JMA out.


End file.
